Friends For Love
by DashboardForCutie24
Summary: LILEY in time - Lily s dating Mikayla. Miley and Mikayla used to be best friends. Needless to say, Things Change and maybe not the way you'd think.
1. Flashing Heart Beats

Friends.

Semi-AU, just in the fact that Hannah Montana is actually another person and not Miley. Still takes place in Cali. Oliver, Lily, and Miley are all best friends. Lily is well, gay and dating Mikayla. Let the drama in sue. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (What a surprise!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

Friday Night

(Outside it is storming badly. Lily and Miley are in Lily's living room. Lily is standing in front of the window watching the rain crash down. Miley is sitting on the couch reading an old issue of Cosmo with the occasional glare back to lily.)

"Why did it have to pre hurricane now? Like the now, an hour before Jake's party?,Why couldn't it be like when we were already drunk?" I said while pressing my forehead against the window.

"I know", she said while reading her Cosmo mag, but I knew she had something else to add on,

"Now instead of puking on me, you'll be forced to spend sober time with me." She closes the magazine and laughs.

I turn to defend myself. "That was one…two times and I remember a certain person not exactly making it to the bathroom and or peeing on my lawn more than once."

"That was freshman summer! Puke a roo." she looks at me with that huge smile that just makes me smile. I look back out at the rain, like my staring will make it go away.

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Listen to you talk about Mikayla for hours." She says with sarcasm.

I have to laugh at that. "Jealous?"

She just looks at me and asks, "Where is Mikayla anyway?" That was weird.

I shake it off. "I don't know, I, I think she's still home." I said while checking my phone. Was Miley jealous? Of what?

"She hasn't called you? That's weird. She usually calls you..." My phone vibrates on the coffee table "…right now" she finishes the sentence with a bit of anger as he gets up and goes to the kitchen.

I pick it up, the outside reading -Boo-Bear 3-

"Hey, what's up?"

"Unfortunately nothing, considering the outside conditions. Now, what am I going to do? Play scrabble with my mom? Freakin rain. Now I have to be all alone…in my room…in my bed…."

" Well I hope so considering I'm not there" She laughs and my heart feels good.

(Miley walks back in without Lily noticing, and sits back on the couch, ease-dropping)

"Believe me I wish I was there right now, tonight's gonna suck so much ass without you. Especially when I was supposed to sleep over your house tonight...." I play the same game"…in your room…in your bed..."

(Miley rolls her eyes and looks sad and uncomfortable)

Mikayla laughs again. I smile. "Well aren't you with Miley?" I turn around and notice Miley and she give's me the "I am here, and can't go anywhere, deal with it wave"

"Yeah" I turn back to the window. (Miley tries to turn on the TV only to find the power's out. In complete frustration, throws her head back and covers her face with a pillow)

"Lucky, hey, is your power working? I walk over to the television and try to turn it on a couple times before replying ( Miley looks at Lily trying to turn on the TV and covers her face with the pillow again.

"No, I guess you'll be playing scrabble with Bella by candle light" She always finds it weird when I call her mom by her first name, which fully is Isabella, but she always tells me to call her Bella.

"You're just jealous." I laugh at this.

"Yep, you figured me out, I want to play romantic scrabble with your mom"

"I knew it!" we laugh, followed by silence "Well I let you enjoy you're romantic candlelight time with my number one fan" she states with the complete sarcasm. Inside I wanted to talk to her until I could see her in person but, knew I hadn't spent anytime with Miles lately slash a while.

"It's going to be soo romantic. Like you won't even believe."

"Better not be, my little schmoo bucket" I can't help but roll my eyes and smile inside and out..

"I won't my little boo boo bear, I'll save all my romantics for you my love"

(Miley rolls her eyes)

"Aww, Baby, stop it,….. but not really." We laugh.

"Alright babe, I'll talk to you later"

"I love you"

"I love you too."

"Night Baby"

"Night"

I hang up the phone and turn to Miley, who looks like she would rather be somewhere else. And I really can't say I blame her.

"Hey sorry about that", silence "she's a talker" my bad attempt to joke around.

She stares at the ground, with disappointment, and it hurts. We used to just do anything and being happy just being with each other and now its like we were both injected with the awkward shot.

Silence, "Miley?"

She lifts her glare slowly from the ground and looks at me.

"Do you remember when you told me you were dating Mikayla? I just give her a look like -….Um….not really"

But I remember even though I would rather not.

Chap 2

FLASHBACK: (still Lily POV)

Summer, Week Before Senior Year. Party at Brad Stevens. Miley's former boyfriend, who was huge, as in 100% muscle with spikey black hair, some Chinese symbol on his arm, popped collars, and ended every sentence with Dude or Yo. I freakin hated him. And like everytime he'd see me he'd ask me what my name was and everytime I give him the "WTF" face "I know you know my name douchebag" then reply courteously with "Lily" sometimes I thought of making Brad so he would remember it but I never did. He did call Miley Kyle once, and he wasn't drunk or anything, it was pretty dam funny.

His house is packed with most of our senior class, some kids from other schools, and the kids who bought the booze. Red cups laid every where, crappy techno was blasting, killing my mood even more, which made me drink even more now that Mik left. I looked across the room and Miley was on Brad's lap, he was shoving his tongue down Miley's throat and I stood there watching them and it killed me for some reason.

I had been dating Mikayla for three months and hadn't told Miley and I felt like I had done something wrong and the guilt was killing me. Mikayla had been hounding me to tell her. Hell even my parents knew I was dating her.

When Mikayla had to leave, I waited with her outside, while her brother was on the way. And I knew she was going to bring it up.

" Lil, she loves you, and the longer you don't tell her , will equal how much she'll start to love you less"

"I know, it's just" Her brother pulls up.

She acts like she doesn't see him, and stares deep into my eyes and says,

"Lily, I want to love you so bad, but….. " She plays with the bottom of her skirt.

"But?" I said with some anger/confusion.

"Miley is a piece of you….and I can't just love sixty, seventy, eighty percent of you. I want every square inch." I think she smiles to reassure me she does love me but, I can't help but look down.

She puts her arms around my neck. I look into he beautiful eyes.

HONK HONK- She looks over her shoulder quickly than back to me.

"I love you." Then she places the sweetest of kisses upon my lips.

"I love you too" HONK HONK- she grabs my hand than turns to get into the car. She opens the door and looks back at me.

"Be careful please, I only have one of you"

"Thanks Mom, I will." She laughs and gets into the car. I wave as she drives off, then put my hands deep into my pockets, my smile fades, and walk back to the house.

The ting tings "Great DJ" blares through the house. I get my hands on two Coors Light. I drank them pretty quickly while watching Oliver playing Beer Pong, which he was pretty bad at. He loses and comes over to me, not before hitting into four different people.

"Lil" he throws his arm over my shoulder and leans on me.

"Olly Wolly, Feelin good?"

"Yo, yeah, yo." He leans into me like he's going to tell me a secret and says,

"yo, where's Mizz Secret Hotae Pants?" said with a huge grin

"Miss secret Hoty pants went home." He does a little pouty face and offers me another beer.

"Lil, you're my like" takes a sip of my beer, "yo, like, I've known you forever, ye know, yo?"

I finish the can. "yeah olly, I know" emotional drunks

He takes his arm off of me, looks me dead in the eyes and says

"Willy Truscott, you like want to do zome shotz?"

The next two hours felt like some bad lifetime movie montage. All I remembered was taking way too many shots, bumpin and grindin with way too many people, dancing on a coffee table? And I sort of remember talking to some really popular girl and telling her that she isn't that bitchy in person? But now I sit on the couch drinking a beer with Oliver and some chick making out next to me.

I got up and walked around. The party had really cooled down and now only like ten people were here just lingering. Miley comes down from the stairs. Great, I guess the mouth wash upstairs wash out. That was low, maybe they were cuddling? Yeah, okay, right. She sees me and smiles, says goodbye to some people leaving, and walks over to me and hugs me. She releases me and goes to speak but I cut her off.

"I'm dating Mikayla." I say pretty stairght I still drunk?

"Yeah, and I'm Hannah Montana. You alright Lil? "

Without my response, she brings me upstairs to Brad's parent's room and leads me onto the large balcony. She gives me a bottle of water, I take a sip and look at Brad's massive back yard. I turn back to her but look down at my own feet.

"Miles, I like love you, you're my best friend and I, I " She looks confused and puts her hand on mine. I look up.

"Lil, what's up? Are you alright?" You know when someone asks you if you're okay over and over again until you're not fine but instead pissed off for them asking. That's me at this second.

"MILES! I am dating Mikayla!" I calm down. I look into the distance "I've been dating her for the past three months. And…..I'm sorry…..(I look at her)…for not telling you."

She looks so hurt, it makes me feel like shit. Silence.

She starts walking inside but turns around and looks out into the yard. And says in a quite shakey voice.

"When I started dating Brad,…I couldn't wait to run over to your house and tell you…and when I got to your house….. Mikayla's car was there and I thought to myself "That's Weird?" but I thought if anything had happen between you two that you would've either A. call me and told me everything or B. (she smiles), or B. had a heart attack" I force a hopeful smile. " I guess…." She's cut off by Brad.

"Babe, what are you do…." He sees me and gives me a head nod because remembering the name Lily is very difficult. I give a wave and the moment becomes officially awkward. But being Brad, he continues without noticing Miley is in no mood for anyone.

"Yo, I'm like making pizza bagels and like wanted to know if my little sugar bowl would want some." Miley takes his hands in hers and tries to sweetly say in a calm voice.

"Brad baby, thank you for the offer, I really appreciate you coming up here and offering me pizza bagels" Brad all of a sudden become a bashful child and puts a silly grin on his face. " but me and Lily need to talk."

"Yo. Okay, babe" brad says and they kiss. Ugh straight people. But wait here's the grand slam event of the night. Brad turns to me with his doof grin and says.

"Where's Mikayla? In that moment I see Miley's face turn to betrayl and her eyes to disappointment, surround with tears. She walks fastly back inside and Brad runs after her, " Babe, What did I? Babe?" I want to run after her but my legs feel like concrete so I just stand there like a statue.

I basically cry on the balcony for an hour until Oliver finds me and hugs me and tells me everything's going to be okay. I don't really believe him at the time but choose to fake it.

"Oliver, can you walk me home?"

"Lil, it's three in the morning. Why don't we just.." I cut him off.

"Stay?"

"Yeah, but like Brad and Miley aren't going to come down stairs any time soon and the couch is very comfortable." I sicken at the thought of Miley and Brad doing anything.

"I just want to leave."

"I know you do Lil. Look we'll leave at seven. (He searches my face for a response) Sound good? We'll hit up a dinner or something? My treat?" He ends with a smile.

"Seven on the dot?"

He jokes," Maybe a couple seconds before seven so we get a head start?" I smile.

" I love you Oliver,…….. in a non straight way." I say while I go to hug him. He laughs and we hug.

"Love you too Lil"

We slept on the couch. Forcefully woke up at 6:59. Went to the dinner and ate. Then he dropped me home. Miley didn't pick up any of my calls, return any of my texts, reply to my Facebook messages, or answer the door to her house for two weeks.

End of flashback

Miley stands in front of me.

"Lily" She pauses advancing closer

"I'm in love with you."

She kisses me.

Lightning fills the room and thunder sounds around us. Silence soon disappears into the sound of rain. And within the sound, everything had changed.


	2. Where's Your Heart, Truscott?

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry this took….. forever. School. Work. Going To Paris.

Some things you should know.

They are in their senior year, I'd say almost 18 but not yet, so 17(duh lol).

Miley is currently single and is not Hannah Montana. But can sing.

Mikayla doesn't go to their school, she goes to a private school in the same general area and she isn't a famous singer/actress either.

Jake is Jake Ryan again without the fame. Travis is Mikayla's ex and is ridiculously good looking. Tall, dark eyes, perfectly messed black hair, strong build, and the fasion sense of Zac Efron.(you can take however you please.)

Dave is Lily's Mom's Boyfriend because Lily's dad left them for another woman when lily was nine.

Lily has an older brother Skyler who is 20, goes to community college and is looking to be a pro surfer.

Ready, Set, Go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Besides my heart exploding and being lit on fire at the same time, my lungs have also just stopped. What the fuck just happened? My mouth is open in complete shock. My brain just paused all functions.

We just stood there looking at eachother. Miley's face was filled with fear while mine was just confusion with a slight hint of guilt.

"This never happened…" barely comes out of my mouth as my eyes drifted to the floor.

"Lil, I know" I cut her off harshly as she moves closer.

"You don't know!" I say in a slight yell following with a apologetic, "No, Miley"

The moment is interrupted as I hear the door burst open and my Mom and Dave run inside.

"Lily, what are you doing in the dark?" Dave asks not knowing that his question was pretty dead on to the situation he knew nothing about. He turns on the light. Miley and I turn to face him. Miley has a questioning smile on her face.

"Miley, how are you?" Dave warmly greets.

"Good, Mr……….Dave, how are you? Stumbles out of Miley's mouth.

"Soaked. Are you alright? He looks at me and I give him the "What?" look.

"I'm fine, I ..?" she says pointing her thumb to the door.

My mom walks in with a towel in hand trying to dry her hair a little bit.

"Miley! We haven't seen you in forever." She says while warmly embracing Miley.

"How are you? Where have you been?"

My mom is a hippy. She's a vegetarian, drives a hybrid car but prefers bike, she was in PETA but said it was too cultish, lived in Woodstock for fifteen years, and paints.

She's been trying to make me a veggy forever, but I simple cannot stop eating meat….did that come out wrong…

"I'm good…..I've been around" Miley says lowly.

Miley looks at me.

"I guess the rain kept you guys from that major party", she says putting her coat away.

"Yeah" I say pretty awkwardly.

"Aw, too bad, but now you guys can spend some quality time with each other". My mom says this very hopeful. Miley and I look at eachother.

"Well can I make you guys something? Some soup? Tofu burgers? Asparagus fries?" my mom asks. Are responses are quite equal with "Not really."

"So Miley what are you doing next year?" They start chatting.

My mom loves Miley like a daughter and in the months of our absent friendship has been consistently asking me everyday where Miley was.

My phone rings and its Oliver.

"Hey" I went into my room.

"Yo, Lilller, what's up?"

"Um, nothing, what's up?"

"The rain's letting up, I was thinking we could do some crew bowling."

"Um..sure, you now Miley's over my house right?"

"Yeah, ye know Miley is in the Crew, right? What's up with you? Did you two fight?"

"No" Just kissed. "What time we meeting up?"

"I'm leaving to get Jake and Trav now. You getting Mik?"

"Could you get her? I have to run to the bank." Ask me what's wrong cause I don't want to pick up my own girlfriend.

"Lil, What's wrong?" He knew something was up.

"Look we'll see you there, Ollister alright?"

"Okay, see ya."

I hang up and walk into the kitchen to see my mom and Miley are still chatting.

"Who was that?" my mom asks.

"Oliver" I turn to Miley. "Miles, Crew Bowling?" for a split second Miley stares at me in disbelief like "how can you act as if nothing happen?" and returns my question with a light and disappointing, "sure"

Miley goes to the bathroom while I grab my keys from the counter. I start heading towards the door and my mom calls to me.

"Lily, Where's Sky?"

I shout back, " I don't know ma, probably at Jason's."

"Okay, Did he call you?" the yelling continues.

"No ma, I don't know where he is."

"You just said he was at Jason's"

"I said he's probably at Jason's. "

"Oh……okay."

Why do parents do that? Yell to get an answer. Don't like the answer. Yell again. Process. Accept answer.

I check my phone:

Thannx for telling me Oliver was pickin me up.

-Mik3Lil

Reply:

Just figured it would be faster. See You There. 3

-L.T.

Mikayla:

luv you

-Mik3Lil

Miley comes down the stairs.

"Ready to go?"

She responds sheepishly with a "yeah"

"Mom, we're leaving now."

My mom yells back, "you're not drinking are you?

"No, mah I'll see you later."

"Alright, be safe. And be home before 12 Lily." She says stearnly.

"Yeah mom."

"I mean it Lily. No, unexpected sleepovers without me knowing."

I say "I will" as I close the door. Miley and I run through the rain to my Jeep Wrangler and close the doors.

"Good thing you put the doors back on." She jokes.

"Yeah…good thing." I say shyly.

I can tell I really hurt Miley and believe me I don't like being that person who just pretends like things just didn't happen. I also hate admitting I just watched the rain water fall from Miley's hood to her cleavage and how her mini skirt was….Oh God. What am I doing? I just checked Miley out and almost went into a fantasy at the same time. I just went from feeling bad to feeling….And you're still looking at her legs?

"Is there something on my legs?" she asks almost too coyly.

"No,….I'm" I shake my head, "….I'm sorry. Just zoned out", We lock eyes and smile.

Shit.

I Turn on the car and put my I-pod on shuffle. The ride is quick and silent. On the way I open my window to let the fresh smell of rain filter in. With the smell comes that slightly brisk air that's cold enough to make you shudder. I notice miley getting cold so I put them down minutes after I put them up. We arrive and I turn off the car and music. And lift my eyes towards Miley, whose texting somebody. In the nightly darkness with the few specs of light coming from the parking lot lights, things seem so isolated, so alone. I missed Miley, I missed not feeling alone.

She looks at me with her big brown eyes. "Nothing happened." She states with a slight smile as if that's what I wanted to hear. She grabs her bag and gets out of the car. As she closes the door I can hear Oliver yell something but the only thing I feel is a heart in confusion.

I sat there, afraid to get out.

Nothing Happened.

I get out, not fully convinced.

I walked around the car. Miley is hugging Jake and in true Travis fashion he sandwiches Miley between him and Jake. She squeals as they slightly crush her.

Mik is laughing at a joke Oliver just told. Then Oliver looks over towards me and yells , "Lil!!" Mik walks over to me with a big smile on her face. She opens her arms and I walk closer.

We embrace. The feeling is weak so I hug harder. She notices and pulls me closer. She gives me a quick peck, "Truscot, I missed you". I smile.

"Two days and you miss me? What happens when its two weeks among good looking men and women in Brazil?"

"I guess you'll just have to be Lily "Trust"scot"" I smile even though hearing the word "trust" was ironic. We kiss again; we separate and walk back to the group.

"Truscott, What is up?!" Travis says with his doofy grin that made me want to punch his perfectly collaborated face. Travis is cool, if you like hanging out with your girlfriends ex.

"Nothin, What's up, Trav?" I hug Oliver and Jake. We start walking towards the bowling alley. I watch Miley dig through her purse for something as Mik talks to Travis.

"Lily"

Caught. "What?" I said looking at everyone.

"Are you going to Becca's next Friday?" Relief. It was Oliver.

Becca was a Junior who wanted to be my brother's wife. My brother dated her sister two years ago and ever since they split, Becca has been looking for a way back into the Truscot house. But the bitch is crazy and I would never recommend mixing crazy and Truscot because then you'd get "cratruscotzy?" Anyway, Bottom line is the girl is bad news.

"No way, man." We all smile and let out a laugh before entering the bowling alley.

(two and a half hours later in the parking lot getting ready to split up)

Oliver jokes to me, "You want me to drive Mik home?" I just let out a small laugh as Mik grabs onto my arm.

We get to my car. Mik turns and asks Miley, "You want us to drop you off?" Miley looks at me with that "should I?" face. And to that face I respond with "um,sure". After our non-verbal communication, Miley responds with a "Sure"

We say goodbye to Jake Oliver and Travis and get into my car.

Being alone with your girlfriend and someone else is always awkward. But being alone with your girlfriend and your best friend who just professed her love for you and kissed you and you checked out, pretty much makes the word awkward feel awkward.

"Can I put in my I-Pod", Mik asks. I love the girl but listening to her I-Pod was like brain killing. Every song just made you dumber and sounded exactly the same. It was like every overplayed pop song ever made just lived in that I-pod. I could hear Miley chuckle in the back seat as Mik awaited my decision.

"Mik, I love you, but no." I say with a smile.

"That's not fair. We always take your car" She said getting obviously angry.

"Mik, it's not like we don't ever listen to your music." I say getting frustrated

"Whatever." She crosses her arms. "Obviously you're the only person who knows music", she says looking out the window. God, sometimes she can be so over dramatic.

I start my car and get my I-Pod. "Richman" by 3OH!3 comes on.

This only makes Mik more mad because she hates 3OH!3.

She changes it to, "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga

She starts dancing and moving her arms.

Why did I agree to put that on my I-pod?

I look at my rearview mirror and catch her eyes looking at me. As we both notice, we quickly pretend we didn't.

I quickly change the song before Mik starts "Pa Pa Pa Pa poker face"-ing

"I'm In Luv With A Stripper" by T-Pain comes on.

They all start laughing while I recite the song word for word.

"Baby" She says with a smile

"What?" I say with a bigger smile

"I love you" my face falls slightly but I contain my smile. For some reason it was hard to hear those words, and that "some reason" was in the back seat.

"I love you too." I say looking away.

We pull up to Miley's house.

"Thanks for the ride." she says shyly as Mikayla gets out to lift the seat forward. (Mind you my car is a two-door Jeep Wrangler) As Miley is getting out of the car I say, "No problem….Call me later" She looks back and smiles at me and just like that, my face makes a familiar smile a bit too widely.I watch her as she walks up her driveway to her front door. Mik gets back in and adjusts her seat. I start towards Mik's house.

"Call me later?" She says raising her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, except you guys haven't hung out since summer and now your talking?"

"Is that a problem" bad choice of words.

"No…..not a problem" she says as she looks out the window. After some time she speaks. "It's already eleven."

I stop outside of Mik's house.

Her house is huge and sort of out of place amongst the Cali suburbs, but no one says anything about it. Her room is practically the size of my first floor and she drives a black Mercedes convertible. Her dad is a major player in the shipping industry and her mom is an accountant to very important people which explains the money. Her brother goes to Stanford and her sister is looking to be a neuroplasma...brain doctor. Talk about standards.

She looks at me with that smile, "Come inside" while she nudges her head toward her house

I raise my eyebrows then sigh, "I can't" barely escapes my mouth as she leans over and takes the keys out of the ignition.

"You can't or…won't" she says seductively placing the keys right in front of her breasts.

I have to admit I love when she's like this. She's just so………hot.

"Come inside?" she cocks her head.

"Just for an hour." She smiles even wider.

We get into her room and I sit on her bed.

She waste no time pushing my back and straddling me.

"Fifty-Eight minutes to go" she says almost too sexy,… almost. She starts kissing my neck and pulling up my shirt.

"Mik" I am not doing this.

She sits straight up, "What?" she's still rubbing my hips and body.

"I'm not really…"

She looks at me oddly, "You're not in the mood?" I nod.

She gets up and walks toward her dresser, as I sit up she turns and faces me. "What is up with you Lily? First you were checking out Miley in her ho costume?" Ho costume? "And now you don't want to have sex? You always want to have sex. Especially when we have time limits." The last part she kind of pouts out like a little child but the words still hit me.

I'm speechless.

"Mik I don't see the big deal." wow Truscot you sure know how to pick words tonight.

" The big deal is, I want sex and I love you." I look at the floor after she speaks.

How did I get here? Why aren't we already naked? I should go home. What the fuck are you doing Truscot?

"Maybe you should leave." She says as she looks at her floor.

"Mik I don't…" I plea

"You don't what?" she's getting frustrated and I don't blame her.

"I love you" hot and cold much?

"Bullshit! You say that now after you don't want to have sex?"

I stand up "Why are you yelling? You want your dad to hate me more?"

She looks up at me."Oh my god, Lily! Are you serious!?"

"What?! Your dad does hate me!"

"I know, but…come on." She says as she sits down, defeated, on her couch. Silence

I walk over to her and place my hands on her hips. We just look at each other's eyes desperate to stop the fountain of words pulling us apart.

I lift her mouth to mine and kiss her gently on her full rosy lips.

But as a couple not based on the simple, loving things, we're quickly in her bed trying to free ourselves from clothing and frustration.

_Three hours later. _

We're sweaty, panting, and trying to both be on top at the same time. The struggle is fun for me though and by fun I mean it turns me on. I quickly place myself on top of Mikayla. We kiss rapidly until I catch glimpse of her clock. Was that a twelve? As she flips me over and kisses my collarbone I look over to the clock again. 2:45 Holy Shit!. Oh my god that feels good. 2:45!!

"Oh …Mik?…", I quietly spout out. She manages to say, "Yeah lil..", between kissing my my lips and my neck.

She's going to kill you, Don't say it. DON'T!

"I have to go." Comes out of my mouth like I just avoided getting punched in the face.

Everything stops.

"What?" she says it like, she heard what I said but couldn't believe I actually said it. She pushes the few pieces of hair out of her face and gazes down on my eyes.

"I have to go."

Mikayla gets up and throws a t-shirt on and stands by her door. Time moves like glue as I trip trying to put my clothes on and find my keys. I get to the door where she's standing and I stand in front of her.

Looking out into the hallway she says, "Don't you have to go?" without any emotion.

"Mik….." she still looks away. "you know my mom….." her face turns back to me.

"Don't you have to go?" She repeats. As I claim defeat walking out of her room "Call me when you feel like considering my emotions Lily!" she says in a icy yell.

I don't even turn around. It's not like I didn't want to continue. Life must be easy with no rules.

_Twenty minutes later._

As I pull into my driveway my phone starts vibrating.

Two new voicemails.

"First new message from "Lisa Truscot" received at "12:35 am"

_Lilly, where are you? Its mom. It's twelve thirty now. Where are you? Come home soon or call me. Alright? I love you, see you soon."_

7. "Message deleted. Next message from phone number ………… received at "1:23am"

_Hey lil, it's Miley. You're probably between the sheets right now, but I just felt like saying "hi", maybe we could hang out, ye know. I mean I understand if you don't but I don't know…if you want to you know my number….okay call me..i love you…oh god, I didn't….sorry…bye….Shi._

9 "Message saved. There are no new messages. To hear.."

I hang up.

I sneak in from the side door and move towards the kitchen. Thank god everyone's asleep. I poured myself a glass of water and sat down on one of the stools next to the counter. I hear something moving towards the kitchen and hope its just Sky answering a munchies call.

And to my relief that's exactly who it was.

Sky and I are not close and certainly not each other's best friend. But blood is thicker than water and I'd throw a punch for him. He's trying to become a pro surfer and his day consists of cutting class, surfing, moving to another beach, surfing, eating, smoking, eating, home, sleep. It's kind of the things dreams are made out of. He's won our town and county's surf tournaments since he was sixteen. He got second in the state tournament last year, second in an Hawaiian contest, and third place when he went to a contest in the Philippines. I know when the time is right he will ride that perfect wave and get signed, but as the days go by that dream gets a little harder to see.

He acknowledges me with a head nod and I do the same back.

Sky was,20, tall and slender with a slightly built frame that he used to win swim contest for his school. He has messy blonde hair and naturally tan skin. He had been cool with the whole gay thing and didn't mind embarrassing me in front of previous girlfriends. Like running into my room with nothing but a surfboard asking where mom was. I'm pretty sure he was unaware of who I was dating but knew when I was dating.

As he pours a glass of milk, he talks,

"What's up,Lil?" What are you doing up at…(turns around and checks the clock) 3:30?Boy trouble?" he says the last part with a smile and it makes me smile also.

I start, " You know when you don't know what you're thinking about something your were so sure of. Good and bad have liked clashed into like a cosmic sphere of confusion. And now they only thing your sure about is the fact that your unsure…(I look up) isn't that a song?"

"Yeah….(thinks about it)…I think?" he pulls up a seat and pours chocolate syrup into his class. "You obviously were out smoking (before I can object, he continues) What happened?"

I simplify the story while looking at the counter. "Miley told me she loved me. Kissed me. I checked her out. Went bowling. Fought with Mik, Went back to Mik's house. Now Mik is pissed at me. And Miley left me a voicemail repeating she loved me."

Sky's face was in a serious, "Mik, as in Mikayla Mendes, Mik. The private school, huge house, dancer body Mik?"

With a serious face back I reply with a , "Yeah"

"Lil, are you sure you didn't smoke?"

"Sky, why would i……I'm dating Mikayla! I've been dating her for almost six months now"

"And you didn't smoke?" he says before he drinks his chocolate milk.

Frustrated, "No, I didn't smoke."

"That all happened tonight?"

"Yes"

He pats me on my shoulder as he gets up and says" Lily, you are a legitimate Chick Magnet."

He washes his glass in the sink and turns around. I guess he notices how unwelcomed his response was and sits back next to me.

His eyes look into mine. "When you were twelve, you and Miley would try to beat each other at everything. Sports. Painting. Boys. Even stupid stuff like "who can shoot the basketball the weirdest" but you guys always just loved to win against the other knowing the other just loved to try. But one day, you guys decided to play who could ride their bike through the backyard the fastest. A game you most proudly beat her time and time again at…..so you guys got ready and Oliver counted down, you look back and forth at each other, Oliver gets to one and you're off……the race was tight but Miley beats you. You're a twelve year old Lily Truscot, so you're basically a sore loser. You tell Miley she cheated and you lost your pedal for a second and that of course you want a rematch. Before you guys line up Miley says to you, 'you let me win,Lil' and you coyly and modestly state. 'Miley I don't let anyone beat me.' But you did. You let her beat you. Cause even then, a blow to your pride was easy way for you to make her laugh. And pretending you were bad at math was worth it to see Miley smile when you got it right."

He takes my shoulders in his hands. "Lily, Mikayla is hot… and a dancer and a real good girl for you, but…Miley's your other half and…. that's a rare quality to find."

My tiredness makes me tear, and it also makes my heart feel like an earthquake.

I manage to choke out a "thanks" as we hug. He sniffs me.

"Did you have sex?!"

I slug my way up the quiet night stairs and take a short but needed shower.

I put on my pjs and try to towel dry the last few pieces of my hair.

What am i going to do?

I stare at my ceiling and then I close my eyes.

Just wanting today to be anything but tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As you noticed I made this chapter end a little more calmly then first chapter.

Tell me what cha think.


	3. Heartlessness

Thanks again for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

This Chapter is mad long, but I didn't know how to split it up.

Hope you enjoy!

--------------------- --------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

**Lilly POV:**

My eyes crack open as shift my body so that I'm on my back. I stare at the ceiling. It feels way to early to be up on a Saturday.

A light tap comes on my door. I can hear my door slowly crack open.

"Lil." its my mom.

"You alright?" I sit up and look at my clock. 10:34, then I look at my mom.

"Yeah,……I'm fine." I say barely believable and awake.

As she moves my dirty clothes off the floor and asks, "What time did you get in last night?"

"like twelve thirty ish,…" I lie moving towards the bathroom.

As I close the bathroom door I feel yesterday's guilt catch up with me. I close the toilet seat and sit on top of the cover and put my head in my hands. Knowing what's going to happen.

"Really?,… you came home the same time I called you and left a message?" she says with that between anger and disappointment voice. Shit. I can feel her standing outside the door. "When did you actually come home Lilly? Where were you?"

"I was at Mik's" I continue to sit there. "I came back at like….3"

"Like 3? Is that actually 3?" she says hurt.

"3:30" I say just completely defeated.

She gets angrier

"Lilly, there are dangerous people out there at night. Drunks are getting out of the bars. You can't.. "

I cut her off. "Mom I know."

"If you know Lily, then why are you coming home at 3:30?! I know Mikayla might not have any rules but you are not Mikayla, you're my daughter and. There are rules..."

I open the door and see my mom holding a basket of laundry, trying to pretend to be okay.

"Mom……I'm sorry." Her face relaxes. She pulls me into her for a hug, and I receive that love and warmth only a mom, my mom could give. I knew she was worried about me and just wanted me to be safe.

When we separate she tells me, "Lilly, I love you, and I worry, and I just want to know where you are and that your safe, and that you'll be home at a reasonable hour….(her face forms a gentle smile)…okay?"

"Yeah, I love you too" we hug again. She walks down the hall into her room.

I return to my room to hear my phone ringing, I don't really want to pick it up at all but I decide to see who is calling me or if its just a disappointing alarm/event I put there three months ago.

It reads: Oliver Calling…

I pick it up.

"Hello?" like I don't know who's there.

"Hey Lilly, you want to surf?" he asks. That actually sounds awesome.

"Yeah dude totally."

"Cool, I'll be there in ten." Even though I feel rushed I still say,

"Okay, cool, see ye soon Bro."

"Alright bye" I hang up. Maybe surfing can let me clear my head. I check my phone to see if Mik called/texted but no.i really don't want to deal with that right now. I wonder what Miley's doing?

**Miley: POV**

11:19

I can't say I really woke up, because I really didn't sleep. I just laid there waitingMaybe it's because I called lily…… like an idiot.

What were you thinking Miley Stewart?

Oh…just tell Lily you love her. Kiss her. And hope she feels the same. Then repeat first step.

Idiot.

I move to the side of my bed and check my phone.

I New Message-

Oliver-

Want to hit the beach?

Reply-

Okay let me get up . and help my dad. 2:30? Sound good?

(the last part was a lie but I just wanted some time)

_One minute later._

Oliver-

K. I woke up Lil. We're gonna surf now and meet up with you later at 2:30.

As I try to think of an excuse to now not go, I'm startled by a knock on my door.

"Miles, you up? My dad calls from outside my door. I kind of hesitant to respond, but I do, "yeah"

"I'm going for a jog, wanted to know if ye wanted to join"

Laying back down , "No I think, I'm gonna just….sleep some more"

"Okay baby girl, don't sleep too much, ye might miss the beautiful day."

"Alright dad," I say wanting him to just let me be, " have fun jogging"

"Okay," I hear him move away from my room to come right back, "do you know what yer doin today?"

"I'm going to the beach with Oliver and Lily"

"Alright just checkin, darlin, tell Lilly to come over for some chow, I haven't seen that girl for….." I stop listening, that's exactly what Lily wants to do. Hang out with me.

"Okay dad! I will! See you later" I put my face in my pillow. Well I guess if Lily knows your going and didn't not go then maybe….she wants to hang out with you strill? As friends. Back to awkward step one.

**Lily POV:**

I get my bathing suit, and put sweat pants and a tee over them cause there was still a morning chill, plus it was November. I put my hair in a pony and make my way into the kitchen.

Daves drinking tea and my mom is talking about some new way to recycle shoes.

Dave warmly greets me, "Hey Lilly, where you going (looks at his watch) at eleven,…on a Saturday?"

"Oliver invited me to go surfing." I say looking at my mom seeing if she approves.

She smiles at me. "You're wetsuit is on the deck." Approval. I eat a banana and a granola bar and listen to my mom and Dave talk.

I put on my flops, grab my wetsuit off the deck and get my board from the side of the house. Dam it's been awhile. I place my wetsuit and board against/on my car and head back inside to grab my phone.

The minute I walked inside I could hear Olly's car pull into the driveway.

I grab my phone, sweat shirt, a towel, and some money, kiss my mom goodbye, and walk outside.

Oliver is putting my board in his truck and tosses my wetsuit back there also.

"You stealin my stuff?" I joke, as I run and hug him.

"Maybe…if it means I get to see you walk out of the ocean in that bikini?" I punch his arm gently.

"Horndog! You know I'm not into that." I joke back.

Oliver has an old Ford 150 pick up truck. It ran excellently and was the designated "Surf Car".

Oliver gets in and I open my door, and hear that loud familiar "creak" as I go to close it. He starts it and you can hear and feel the engine rumble.

We listen to Jimmy Eat World as we move past the town's shopping center towards the beach. Oliver lowers the volume still looking at the road.

"Miley's meeting up with us at like 2:30."

Shit. Way to warn me. What am I going to say? Should I tell Oliver? No. Play it cool Truscott. Cool? Oh god I should've went back to sleep.

"Lil, is that alright?" I snap out of my thought, but probably should of thought more about how to respond to that question.

"Ye…(I clear my throat)…yeah. Miley's awesome. And I'm glad she is going to be there at that time you said with us…at the beach."

Oliver kind of just looks at me questioningly. "Do you want me to un-invited her?"

"No!" wow, now you seem like you really really, really want her there.

"Are you sure?" he pulls into to a spot, turns the car off, and looks at me.

I play it off, "Yeah dude, (he looks at me) I'm fine. Let's surf." I get out of the car to avoid another look. Alright since playing it cool is...impossible. Avoid conversation?

We get our wetsuits out of the back and get ourselves into them. I throw my sweatpants and tee in the car and pick up my board and put it under my arm.

As we walk the conversation restarts.

"What time did you get home?" Oliver asks

"Like….three?, I say looking towards the ocean.

He smiles, "You went to Mik's?"

"Yeah, only for a little", I say wanting to not continue this conversation.

We strapped our ankle bracelets in and went in the ocean.

The ocean was perfect today even though the wind made being out of the water miserable. We paddled out, ducking under a few passing waves and sat on our boards with our feet in the ocean waiting for a wave.

"You and Mik fight last night? Because usually you gossip, but right now you're being very distant."

"Then take the hint that I don't want to talk about it Oll." I say maybe too harshly, "Look here comes one" I can feel his stare on me as we paddle forward.

For some reason I don't paddle fast enough and as I start to stand the wave pushes me over back into the ocean. As I place myself back on the board I see Oliver come back to me.

"You alright Lil? What happened?" he asks very caringly

"Just didn't catch the wave. Nothing to worry about." I say wanting the next wave to appear.

"Okay Lil, but you know you can tell me anything. Right?" he asks just a caringly

"Yeah I know," I say looking him in the eyes, "…thanks. I'll tell you when I know how to put it in words." The last part makes us both smile.

"Just as long as you tell me." He says looking right back at me.

We share an awkward surfboard hug then pound our fist together.

Weekend surfing is impossible during the summer but winter surfing is ten times more relaxing and enjoyable without the tourist and small children. I haven't been out here in forever but surfing was like second nature to me. I used to be in every contest grabbing first or second every time. Surfing is who I am, it's in my blood.

**Miley POV:**

2:15

(Miley is wearing dark blue skinny jeans, navy/white stripped shirt under a navy blue sweatshirt. White flops and her hair is in a slightly twisty side pony.)

I couldn't help but be nervous. Every time I would calm down I would start to get the largest butterflies again. I look in the mirror, fix some loose hair, and just try to calm myself down.

"Nothing happened." I say to my reflection. Great now you're talking to yourself. I grab my bag.

I leave early just to see if I could watch them surf. I know I kind of always make it out to seem like surfing is boring but there was something about the way Lilly owned the ocean that made surfing the most interesting thing in the world.

Her dad had actually been a pro-surfer until he busted his knee, and walked out of her life. In that exact order.

Lily, when we actually would talk, told me that every time she surfed it was like they were talking to each other in a weird way, like he had never left. But he did leave and surfing also reminded her of that.

I walked into the parking lot to find Olly's truck. There was no one near it so I walked onto the beach. It was a chilly November day in Malibu, so the beach only had a couple of old people and scattered clusters of surfers in wet suits.

I look out to see if I can spot them, when I hear my name being called. I turn to see its Oliver walking over to me in his gray wetsuit and surfboard.

"How are the waves?" I ask.

"Excellent, very good" he looks down at the ground then returns his gaze to me. "Did anything happen last night?" he asks abruptly.

I'm taken back and I think by not responding right away he gets the hint.

"Look Miley, Lily tells me everything and today she just would not say anything," he says desperately, he takes a pause and runs his hand through his hair. With a slight whisper he says "And she was more than obviously into you last night."

Inside my heart, that last line made me feel hope, but in my brain, it made me feel like a home-wrecker.

I want to tell him so bad, because I know he's just worried. But at the same time I felt like Lily would not speak to me again if I did. It was something Lily herself had to tell Oliver. "Nothing happened" I tell him, he knows I just lied to him, but at the same time he knew he just had to get it out of Lily, not me. There's a silence as we look at everyone but each other.

"She still out there?" I break the silence.

"Yeah,…you know how she gets" with a slight laugh (he puts his index finger up) "one more, one more wave."

"More like twenty more" I say lightly but we both just smile instead of laughing. It almost hurt too much to laugh.

I spot Lily to the left of us with her neon green "L" on her left shoulder as she turns around to see if a wave was coming. The "L" was a birthday present I had given Lily a couple years ago to help me identify her in the sea of many. I have no idea what it was made out of, but it could survive the amount of surfing Lily used to do.

The wave approaches her and she paddles forward with long powerful strokes. She pops up and rides the rest of the crest in. Her balance is unmatched and she works the board against the rough ocean wave with grace and perfection. She stands in the shallow water collects her board and looks out at the ocean before walking onto the beach. She looks around the beach, then directs her attention towards me and Oliver. We wave and I think I can see her smile as she runs over towards us.

"Oliver, man, you missed some good ones," (she looks at me. My heart turns to mush. She runs her hand through her hair, which becomes perfectly messed, and I've always thought she looked hot in her wetsuit…home-wrecker), "Hey"

My mind just becomes Lily filled, so my words come out a little suspicious, and by a little I mean a lot,

"You really got that wave, and surfed it. With your surf board. In the ocean…on that wave" my voice dies down at the end when I realize where I wasn't going with that, but Oliver saves me.

"Yeah, we should go down to Floaty Joe's. Cause, I'm starving."

"I second that notion" Lily says fixing her ponytail.

We walk back to Olly's car. Oliver gets in front of me and Lily.

"Lily?" I say just to get her attention.

" Yeah" she looks at me.

Say something Miley. Anything. Well not anything, but say something.

"What did you and Mikayla do last night?" Really? Out of all the words in the world you pick those. I should've went back to bed. I turn to Lily and she has a furrowed brow and is thinking of how to respond.

"Does it matter, you don't really want to know" I kind of thank her in my mind for not telling me, but I kind of deduct they weren't not kissing or being in bed together.

"Miley…" I stop walking she continues until she's in front of me and turns around.

"Yeah"

"I check you out and I feel guilty. You kissed me and I felt guilty. You say my name and"

"You feel guilty." I say crossing my arms insecurely over my body.

"Yeah" she takes a deep breath. "Miley, I'd be no good for you."

My heart felt like it was finally communicating with my head. She can just decide that? She wouldn't be good for me? How can she just be so, so….wrong?

"I'd like to see you prove that," I say with a hurt smile, I walk past her and turn around, "but I get the feeling you never will." I turn a continue walking.

**Lily POV:**

The sting of Miley's completely intentional burn singes my heart. When I regain my ability to move, I continue towards the parking lot just feeling wrong. I think if the biggest a-hole awards were tonight I be presenting the award to myself. Hell I don't even feel like calling Mikayla and I left during sex with her. Shouldn't I feel bad? I don't even want to hear her name, especially when Miley says it.

When I reach Oliver's truck, I'm pretty sure my face resembles that of someone who just lost a fight. "Hey slowpoke, come on, I'm starving" Oliver shouts across the truck to me. "Yes sir" I say in a quiet whisper, putting my board in his trunk. I reach back and pull my wetsuit zipper down. I get my arms out of the sleeves and slip my tee shirt on before taking my legs out of the bottom of my wetsuit. After I put on my sweatpants , I slip my toes into my flops, reverse my wetsuit and lay it in Ol's truck.

I avoid any eye contact with Miley as I make my way to the other side of the truck.

"Ready?" I ask trying to make it seem like the last twenty-four hours haven't been the most awkward and feeling confusing hours of my short life.

Floaty Joe's on the other hand was one of my favorite places and was located more than conveniently on the beach. The place resembled an old surf shack and we always got a discount because of my dad's ties to the owner, who is a Hawaiian woman. The whole place was made of wood. While trophies, photos, and old broken boards adorned the walls. The tables also resembled thicker long boards. And when you walked in, you see a mural of a giant wave with surfers "hanging ten" on it. The place was awesome.

On this Saturday morning the place was packed with the normal surf crowd and two or three families. We made our way over to an open four-seater by the window. Miley took the seat next to the window, Oliver took the seat next to her and I took the seat in front of Oliver. The waitress hands us our menus, "I'm Ashley, I'll be your server today", we all kind of give her that "hey" I mean what else are you supposed to say.

"I'll give you guys some time to look over the menu, drinks?" Miley gets a water, Oliver gets a sprite, and I get a classic Coca-Cola. "Okay, be right back"

A couple minutes pass as we talk about what we'll order. Oliver and I pick the classic Cheese (burger) with waffle fries, while Miley claims she ate before she left and doesn't want anything. The waitress comes back and drops off our drinks and we order.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Oliver gets up and leaves the table, Miley resumes looking out the window as if she had been left alone.

"Miley" she continues to look out the window. "Look I get it, I'm an ass. I'm sorry. But you kissed me, I didn't kiss you. I have a girlfriend and you don't have…. someone." She looks down at her placemat. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sorry for saying 'nothing happened'. Because I'm pretty sure if it had been nothing, you would've told Oliver." She finally looks at me after stinging me with every one of those words.

"He asked you?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell him anything." She continues, "Did nothing happen?"

"No." she surprised by my answer so I explain. "Your best friend professing their love for and proceeding to kiss you could never be nothing." We smile at each other.

Oliver returns, "Luke is coming."

Great. The guy who wants to date Miley is coming to join our more than perfect occasion. Luke was blonde, built, and (get this) Australian. Wow, let's send a perfect male to Malibu to be magnetically attracted to Miley Stewart. Not to mention, I had to already run into this kid when he hung out with my brother at the house. Oh……and I made out with him sophomore year, when I was drunk and then he asked me out. So if I had to place this kid on the awkward scale, I'd place him five miles from the highest measurable number.

Miley smiles and takes a sip of her soda. I can't help but let out a sarcastic, "Awesome." And Oliver chuckles while Miley remains a little clueless.

Luke arrives in board shorts, a UCLA sweat shirt, and flip flops. His hair is perfectly messed with his sunglasses lying on top of it. Oliver waves him over, while I try to teleport myself back to my bed. "Olivah, Lileh, Mileh." He says with his (un)charming Australian accent, with his tooth paste commercial white teeth and crooked Australian smile.

It's like…We get It…You're Good Looking.

He sits next to me across from Miley.

"What's up man? Did you go out this morning?' Oliver says referring to the waves.

"Nah. Man. I helped ma dad with tha new fieya pit for tha bock." He turns to me, "You went out Lil?"

"Yeah…What is that weird?" I say defensively.

"No, no, no it's jost, haven't seen ya out their in a while." This makes the table quiet so it's probably a good thing our food arrives. Luke tells the waitress that he doesn't want any thing and she turns into another gah-gah machine for the Australian.

As me and Oliver start to chow I listen in on the convo.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asks with a smile on her face, looking right into his eyes.

"I dun't know, depends on what you're doin." He replies all too……..Australian.

"Well, we could hang out?"

What?!? Profess your love for me…. and go Aussy!?!

"Sounds Gud" comes out of his perfect Australian mouth.

"Actually I was kind of thinking ya guys cud com ova, Fieya pit maybeh?"

Oliver responds, "That sounds awesome, should we invite more people?"

"How bout Jenn and Mikayleh?" he asks me and Oliver.

Jenn was cute. She was kind of Oliver's girlfriend. They were in that state, where its like "Are we dating? We act like we're dating. Let's not talk about it.". She was small and had dark chocolate hair. Green eyes, huge Jack's Mannequin fan, and had great legs. Yeah, I said it. Guilt.

Oliver gives me the 'is that okay?' look. I nod and he responds with a, "Sounds cool."

I hear a squeal to the left of me. No. It can't be.

I turn to notice the pinkest bag and whitest pants I've ever seen and it hits me. That IS Taylor Donnels, Mikayla's best friend. The most prissy, bitchy, bleach blondest, fake tanned, Lily hating person in all of Malibu. "Shit" I slip out as I quickly pick up the dessert menu to cover my face. But just like when you try to look like your doing something in class, you set your self up to get picked.

"Lily Truscott" I put down the menu and turn my face toward her. "Hi Miley" a smile curls across her face, "We haven't hung out in a while. We should catch up." Miley actually used to be BFF with Mikayla and Taylor but things change.

"Yeah, totally" she says very fake, but then she comes right back with, "you didn't spread a rumor that I gave Mike D. a blow job or anything. Oh and you didn't give my boyfriend head while I was still with him.". This shuts Taylor up but not before turning her fire into a flamethrower on me.

"Truscott, I used to think you were just a loser pot head, oh wait that's your brother, but now you're just a pathetic, sex leaving, emotionless, single loser." She turns to walk away and turns right back. "You're dad would be proud…… You're just like him."

I know people talk about this thing called white rage where you have absolutely no idea what you did because you were that angry.

I don't remember pushing Taylor on the floor, I don't remember getting on top of her, and I don't remember punching her in the face.

What I do remember is getting pulled off of her by Oliver and Luke, seeing Taylor scared out of her mind with a cut on her face, and my right hand hurting like I had just hit concrete.

Oliver and Luke pull me out into the parking lot. "Let me go!" I say.

They release me. They both have really scared faces, like I just ate the head off a bat or something. But then again, I never lose my temper and I certainly never fight.

I see Miley come out with a bag of ice. "You guys should make sure Taylor doesn't sue." They nod and walk back in. She walks over and takes my right hand and covers it with the ice. I look at her wanting her to just look back at me. The ice stings but honestly I couldn't describe how numb I was already.

After a minute or two she removes the ice and checks out my hand.

"Can you move it?" she says looking at my hand. I make a fist and it hurts like hell. She finally looks at my face then right back at my hand before I can say anything. "Well, it's not broken." She says with a smile.

"Miley" I clear my throat.

"Lily." She says.

We stare at each other until we hear Oliver and Luke walk back towards us.

"Good news." Oliver says looking at Miley, "She is not going to sue. She just looked really freaked out and if I heard her correctly said 'I probably deserved that'"

I feel nothing. I know I should feel relieved or bad or something, but I just feel stupid. You should never let anger get the best of you, even if they cut you deep.

Although honestly that girl probably had it coming. No. Bad Lily.

**Miley POV:**

5:00PM

I have no idea what to do. I have no idea what to say. I've never seen Lily do anything remotely like this. I can't help but feel like it's my fault. Asking Luke out after she apologized and said it wasn't nothing was a little much. A lot much.

Luke looks at me and smiles, I just smile back. I mean the boy IS beautiful and perfect and probably packing some serious heat. Wow, I can't believe I just mind said that. Serious heat? I don't want perfect and beautiful, I want Lily. What I mean to say is that Lily is beautiful, and she's perfect for me. I should just start talking.

"So guys….Maybe we should split up and meet up at Luke's at…." I look at Luke to finish the sentence.

"Sevan therteh?" we all agree with nods and "Sounds cool."

Lily speaks up before we part. "Guys…" she takes a breath, " I'm sorry, that was…like completely…"

"Lil it's okay." Oliver says before finishing with, "If you had done nothing, then we probably would've beat her for you." Said jokingly. They smile at each other. Aw.

Lily's eyes connect with mine and I feel that skipped heartbeat and crazy flutter feeling within. Why won't you love me? Luke stands in front of me breaking my brief eye contact with Lily. No move back.

"Do ye need a ride home?" he asks me. I don't really want to. I don't like being alone with guys, it just creeps me out, unless it's Oliver but even then it's still weird. I mean I've talked to Luke like twice.

"Yeah…thanks." He smiles even wider like driving me home equals something else.

We start to split up and I have an urge to turn back to speak to Lily. I turn and look back at her and Oliver walking with Oliver's arm around her shoulder with her head resting on his shoulder. I hold my tongue and turn my head back walking toward Luke's car.

Luke drove a new black mustang convertible. We get in. Before he starts the starts the car he turns to chat to me. Great.

"Mileh, I realleh like you." He says nervously taking a pause. "Would ya want to beh ma gurlfriend?" barely gets out of his mouth.

I probably shouldn't be making decisions and I shouldn't keep trying to get Lily out of something with some one she loves. I don't think she loves Mikayla or at least I don't want to believe she does. Well…

"Yes." What?!!? What are you doing? Take it back!

"Realleh?" his face lights up like a child who got exactly what they wanted for Christmas. Then he quickly tries to compose himself. It's actually very cute.

Why not? It's not like you were going to get Lily just by wishing it.

"Yeah." My face must look pretty believable because he gives me a huge smile and turns the car on. I guess we're going to his house.

He puts on the 'Kings of Leon'. Everything very settled as we started towards his house. He actually doesn't make me that nervous even though I wish a certain blonde was asking and saying those things.

I have a feeling the drama for tonight is not over.

The whole ride consisted of looks and smiles. He is pretty cute maybe he could distract me.

**Lily POV:**

We get near Oliver's car and I feel my phone vibrating.

Mik 3 Calling…

Shit. Pick it up? Don't ignore it. This is going to suck. I give Oliver the 'give me a sec' nod.

"Hey" I say just wanting to not hear , 'I can't stand you', 'You fought my best friend', and 'I don't love you.'

"Hey" she says lowly.

"Mik….I'm sorry." I lean against the back of the truck. "I love you and I just suck right now and I want you to know that I just want things between us to be…"

"Lily" she says breaking my babble. There's a pause in the conversation.

"Last night was…it was my fault. I knew you had to be home, but I just didn't care." She takes a breath."I love you" gently flows from her mouth.

"I love you too", I say just as gently. There's silence.

"We need to talk." Is she breaking up with me? No. What else could that mean? Relationship promotion? "Can you come over?" No, she's breaking up with me.

"Sure…I can be there in ten." I say sadly. "I love you"

Her voice sounds cracked as she responds with a very quick, "See you soon." And hangs up.

I almost fall to the floor with just utter confusion. Good thing I was standing against the truck. I hear Oliver walk around the truck with a smile on his face, "Hey Jenn is coming so we'll have to…" his face falls. "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? That's a pretty broad question. I come clean, "Last night, while it was raining, Miley told me she loved me and kissed me. I checked her out all night, then I went to Mikayla's, left right in the middle of sex, and got into the Truscott house at 3:30 in the morning only to be told by my brother, Skyler, of all people that I should be dating Miley." I look at him to see if he received all of my info.

He kind of just stares at me in disbelief. Then I remember, "Oh…Luke is going to ask Miley out, I just punched Taylor, and I'm pretty sure Mik's now going to break up with me when you drop me off at her house."

"Well…now I can see why certain things happened." He says trying to lighten the situation, "Maybe she won't break up with you, maybe she just wants to talk?" he says not even believing his own words.

We get into the car and drive to Mik's house. He stops in her driveway, puts his hand on my shoulder, "Good luck?"

I walk slowly up to Mikayla's immense house and its huge doors. I turn off my phone, then ring the doorbell, and to my surprise she opens the door. Her face only reads bad news, as she takes me by the hand and leads me up the stairs. We go inside her room and I take a seat on the end of her bed while she stands in front of me.

I speak not wanting to hear bad news. "Miley kissed me, but nothing else happened, and, and I don't feel that way." Cause saying that will eliminate bad news? Way to use process of elimination. Well at least you left out the whole 'I'm in love with you part'.

"She kissed you?" she asks me crossing her arms looking at me.

"Yes"

She gets angry; "You think that might've been something you should've told me before we got into it, before I jumped your bones?"

"Yeah, I know" is barely audible from my mouth.

She looks sadly at the floor, slowly walks over, and sits next to me on the bed.

We both don't look at each other. I feel her take my hand in hers and our fingers intertwine and she puts her head on my shoulder. I smile.

I think she's going to forgive me, until she notices my right hand is red and cut from when I missed Taylor's face and hit the floor. She didn't know about Taylor? Well, so much for forgiveness.

"What happened to your hand?" she asks taking my hand within her hands. "Did you get into a fight?" she says disappointed and angry. Which I figured, was only going to elevate from here.

"Yeah…but let me explain." I plea.

"Who did you fight, Lily" she asks looking at my face and arms to see if anymore of my body is injured. "I'm guessing you won."

"It was…" the end of our relationship. Oh, I just fought your best friend, sorry. Shit. "It was……Taylor."

"You fought Taylor?!?" she gets up. "Like fist fought?!?" she's furious and I don't exactly blame her.

"She said.." I say looking up at her.

"I don't care what she said!..I, I can't believe!" she turns around to me, "What she say?" she asks sarcastically angry and it continues, "Oh Lily, you suck, you never deserved Mikayla, you eat garbage. What!?! What did she say?"

"She said I was just like my dad." Knowing this will mean nothing right now to Mikayla.

She almost laughs so I give her a questioning look. "What's funny about that?" I ask.

She speaks, "Lily, you're not like your father and you know it." She looks at me and I turn away. "I just can't see how, knowing that, you would just attack Taylor, knowing how SHE is." she sighs, "How bad it Taylor compared to your hand?"

"A small cut and probably some bruises" Now she can't even look at me. Here it comes.

"Lily" she sits against the top of her couch and just looks at her awaiting the decision on my trial, "I just think it would be best for us to just…" she doesn't look like she even wants to complete that sentence, but her mind makes up its mind, "…be friends"

Everything sort of just stands still and I can't even process what's happening besides the fact that I don't want it to happen.

"But…just being friends made us 'us'" I say pathetically.

"I know and I love you, but I can't do 'this' right now." That sentence doesn't make sense.

"You won't temporarily love me until you can do this?" I ask as I stand, just wanting any part of being with her.

She wraps her arms around my neck and looks into my eyes. I move closer wrapping my arms around her waist. She kisses me hard and I kiss her back like it will be my last kiss with her. The kissing continues as we make our way to the edge of the bed.

She hands me my phone and I look at her like 'what?'. "Your mom… She'll already hate me for breaking up with you." I'm hesitant to text anything because I feel like I should've left ten minutes ago.

To Mom Cell:

Sleeping over Mik's.

**Miley POV:**

Luke was putting firewood into the pit. I walked around his large backyard because he wasn't much for conversation. There were a ton of flowers and trees. There was a big in-ground pool with a Jacuzzi attached. The pool, I assumed, must've been heated because it was still open.

I hear the gate open, it's Oliver and Jenn. I guess Lily was riding with Mikayla.

"Olivah!" Luke exclaims while I walk over to join them. "Jenn, right?"

"Yeah." Jenn says quietly. I give Jenn a wave and she waves back. Jenn was always very quiet, but she was alright in general. Besides always thinking every gay woman was checking her out, equaling why she never wanted to hang out while Lily was with us.

I walk up to Oliver, "Where's Lily?" his face kind of drops and I guess that Lily had told him what had happened.

He pulls me aside, leaving Luke and Jenn to walk awkwardly over to the fire pit.

He just looks at me expecting me to say something. Then he speaks, "What were you thinking?" he says in a shout whisper, he continues "You kissed her!?!" he looks around than back at me and speaks in his normal Oliver voice, "You promised me you weren't going to tell her until they broke up."

--------------------- --------------------- --------------------- --------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

Oh snap!

Oliver knew!

Tell me what ye think.


	4. Hearts On Sheets In Defeat

Thanks for the reviews. They are always appreciated.

Chapter with some Liley goodness.

Long chapter… again

--------------------------- ---------------------------

Sunday Morning:

Lilly POV:

(Mik rolls herself off Lilly causing Lilly to wake up. Mikayla just continues sleeping with a smile on her face. Lilly looks over at Mikayla, her face slightly sadden)

I gather my things. Put on a pair of her jeans and my Panic at The Disco tee she had practically stolen from the moment I bought it. I mean, why not? Break my heart, I get a pair of your expensive jeans and my clothing back. I pick up the rest of my clothing. I hear her make some noise from the bed but she's still out. I look at her sleeping and just can't put my emotions in the right place.

So I leave. Seeing as her feelings toward me would be more than mixed after last night and knowing my genius mouth, I would just f-up again.

It was almost nine as I sneaked down the stairs. To my advantage, some sort of delivery service was here and it sounded like they were in the kitchen. I seize the moment and ran out the open front door. I put on my sweatshirt and walk the long cold distance home.

Dave was washing his car as I walked up the driveway.

"Goood morning Lillian." He said cheerily.

"Morning" I say exhausted. I notice he washed my car. It makes me smile. Dave unlike the rest of the Truscotts was what you would call a early riser. Like the sun came up then Dave woke up. My mom, on the other hand, sleeps like a bear, but wakes up reasonably around nine or ten on the weekends.

"Thanks" I say nodding over to my car. "You did the wheels too?" I ask noticing how shiny my rims were looking.

"Yeah." He says spraying the hose on his car.

"Thanks." I give him a hug. I really didn't give him enough credit. He was an excellent dad and he made my mom happy.

"No problem" and says picking up a towel to dry his 1960 Cadillac Eldorado. It was a mad sweet car. Just beautiful, red, and it was a convertible.

"Is anybody up?" I ask putting my hands in my pockets noticing there's still a price tag on these jeans. $283.90. Holy Crap. I stuff it back in the pocket and return my attention to Dave.

"I think your mom's up but you know she might still be out." He says with a kind smile.

"Yeah" I say while I turn and head inside.

I tossed my things on the floor and slipped into my bed. I lay there on my back thinking of what things were going to be like now. It didn't take me too much thinking for me to fall asleep.

I wish this had all been a dream.

_That Thursday Night:_

Miley POV:

Mik had texted me and asked if I wanted to meet up at Starbucks. Confused, I replied with a yes, even though I had a feeling this would not be about repairing our friendship and more about a certain blonde named 'Lilly'.

I get out of my car and walk into the small Starbucks. I glance around to see Mikayla sitting on a couch behind a table drinking some foamed drink. I walk over to her.

She looks up, "Miley." She moves her bag from the chair in front of the table. I place my bag on the floor and sit down. "Do you want anything?" she asks.

"No, I'm good, thanks." I say putting my phone on the table. Her face now looks worried.

"I'm worried." She states. Obviously.

"Bout what?"

"About Lilly. I haven't seen her any where." She says taking a straw full of foam. It could be because you broke up with her and your dating Travis again, or the fact…

"You did break up with her." I say, this makes her slightly angry.

"You did kiss MY girlfriend, making her beat up my best friend." She says defensively.

"I didn't make her beat up Taylor." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Have you spoken to her?" she asks.

"To Taylor??"

"No. To Lilly." Duh.

"No, I mean at the movies when Luke and I saw Star Trek, but nothing more than a 'hey'. She does blame me for everything that happened to her."

"Do you blame her? You were supposed to be her best friend." She says like I should be sent to Guilt Island.

"Best friend?! The second you guys started sneaking around with each other was the exact moment you could tear the 'best' out of 'best friends'" I defend.

"Oh my god Miley, you were too busy sucking what's his names face to even realize we existed." She rebuts. This might be true.

"You told me you would never go out with Lilly, YOU'RE NOT EVEN GAY." I say maybe too loudly.

"Things change and certainly feelings change, you should be one to talk, you said…" she impersonates my voice, "Lilly will always just be a friend." She returns to her normal voice, "Look how that changed."

The rest of Starbucks pretends to stop listening as the air is finally cleared.

"How come it took you guys three months to tell me you were together?" I say hurt.

"I'm sorry", she says genuinely. "I wanted to tell you, believe me, I just…" she looks down at her drink then continues looking back up at me, "Lilly thought you'd laugh at her or that you wouldn't believe her." Wow. That's exactly how I did react.

"Why did you invite me here, Mik? To make me feel more guilty than I already do?" I ask bruised.

"I want to be your best friend and I want you to be mine. I know we have our differences, but for some reason I think that's what makes a friendship. Being alike only to learn from each others differences."

What? That came out of left field. I do miss her friendship. She was somebody to run to, confide in, and defend you. She was a real friend even when she was with Lily.

"I'd like that" I say forming a smile.

"You want to maybe go shopping this weekend, hang out?" she asks hopeful.

"Sounds good."

We talked about Luke and I, college next year, spring break, and never brought up Lilly, even though it was definitely the only thing on our minds. We hugged and made plans for Saturday. I got in my car more confused then when I had arrived.

Lilly POV:

_Saturday Morning:_

(Lilly is in a tee shirt and sweatpants. Her hair is a mess and she singing into a brush looking at a picture of her and Mik. Dionne Warwick-"Anyone who had a heart" plays in the background)

"Anyone who had a heart would truly take me in her arms and, always love me. Why won't you!!!" Anyone who had a heart would love me too!!" I sing angrily taking the picture and ripping it into small bits.

"Lilly?" I turn to see my mom. I drop my brush, startled, turn down the music and cover the photo bits with my foot.

"You alright, baby?" she asks obviously knowing the answer.

"Um. Yeah." I say reaching down picking up the pieces and throwing them out.

She hugs me and releases me. "Sure you are. Are you going to shower some time today?" I sniff my shirt. It's not that bad. She continues, "And maybe go outside or hang out with someone?"

"I can hang out with you?" I say hopeful.

She gives me a look. "With someone your own age. We've spent a lot of time together this week."

"Yeah, but we had so much fun, right?" I ask with a sad face.

She puts her arm around me, "Of Corse. You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Well, where to start. Mik broke up with me. Oliver kept a huge secret from me. And Miley kissed me, professed her love, and now is dating Sky's friend Luke. So you can see how my social circle is sort of non existent." I say dryly.

"Wow." She takes in the info and has absolutely no idea what to say. "I kind knew you and Mik weren't dating anymore by you not leaving the house or calling her, but the Miley Oliver aspect…do you want some cookies?" she says trying to help.

"No thanks." I say looking at the ground.

"I wish I could help, sweetie." Me too. We hug again.

"I know, I think I'll get some Chinese."

"You're going to shower first, right?" she asks. Do I smell that bad?

"Yeah" I say.

"Okay you want some money?" she says looking at me like a hurt puppy.

"Yes please." Score.

"Okay" she kisses my head and leaves my room.

I order my food, take a shower, put on a pair of jeans, my 'The Police' tee, a black zip up, and brush my hair. I head towards the kitchen stopping to look in the mirror. Wow, you look sad. I try to smile but it just looks sadder. I put on my sunglasses. Better. I grab my bag, my keys, get the cash from my mom, who purposely gives me more than I need, and head out to my car.

I turn it on and realize that extra money is going directly to gas. Awesome. I stop and get gas then park in the town center. I get out, lock it, and head towards my favorite Chinese place 'Dragon Food'.

I picked up my order and made my way back to my car, when fate itself didn't hate me enough, somebody turns and bumps into me. More specifically, Mikayla bumps into me. I face her and we just stand there for a second.

"Sorry." She says like it wasn't exactly for the bump. My brain is in shock as she asks, "Garlic chicken with pork fried rice?" I feel a wave of pain crash over me, but I still manage to speak.

"Yeah." I say hurt.

"How are you?" Isn't that such a dumb question? How am I? I've been locking myself in my room, listening to the saddest songs ever created, hanging out with my mom, and eating way too many cheese balls. How do you think I am?

"Good." I say. Considering I ran into you. You heartbreaking, lovetaking,..

"That's good." She says with a smile. I give her a fake smile and wrap my arms insecurely around myself.

Somebody shouts, "Mik!".

Awesome. It's Miley.

Her face kind of falls as she stands next to Mik and looks at me. I glance towards the sky. WHY?!? Run. Run now.

"Lilly" she says gently.

There's a silence before I start talking nervously, "Soo, you guys are friends again? That's cool. I mean it's more than cool, right? It's awesome. You guys…being friends….hanging out…doing friends stuff. Unless you two are together?", I joke not even wanting to know.

"No. No, no no." They look at each other. "Just friends." Mik says reassuringly looking into my eyes.

Miley looks at Mik, "Yeah plus aren't you back with…" Mik gives Miley the 'shut up!' look. She finishes her sentence"…nobody."

SHE'S ALREADY WITH SOMEONE!?!

What am I? Chopped Liver? What does that phrase even mean? Who?

"So, what's new? Where have you been?" Mikayla asks a little too desperately.

"Around" I say not wanting to stand there anymore. She looks at me with regret.

"You want to check out that store for that thing you wanted?" Miley asks Mik. But Mik's eyes stay glued on mine. Waiting for me to say something.

Mik snaps out of her stare and says a "yeah, sure".

I just wave as they turn around to go wherever they were going.

Well, that was weird. My phone vibrates.

New Message:

Have you ever heard of friends with benefits?

M

I look up toward them walking to see Mik turns back and winks at me.

_That following Friday Afternoon:  
_

My parents left for their anniversary/ art showing in Seattle a couple hours ago. Specifically telling me "Watch Sky and the money." Yeah…Okay.

Specifically telling Sky, "Don't smoke in the house and no parties." I'd like to see that happen. Why'd she give us impossible tasks?

Here are some things you should know:.

I pretty much have ignored every phone call. Especially Oliver and Miley.

Mikayla and I had a rendezvous 4 nights ago, yesterday afternoon and night, and 40 minutes ago. Hey, it's a lot harder than you think. She's fucking hot.

Miley is still dating Luke. Gag. Look at us we're straight and we like sushi, blah, blah, blah.

Oliver spilled how sorry he was that he knew Miley liked me and didn't tell me. Which I responded with saying nothing and going home.

.I'm single and not looking. Period.

Tonight though, it's Sklyer's 21st birthday. Party Much? He's planning on having a three-night extravaganza. I'm ready to drank as Stupid Aussy Luke would say.

Mik's naked self is still sleeping in my bed. I already showered and made myself lunch. We don't even say words, we just act. I always try to get out of the room when she wakes up. I go down the hall to the kitchen counter.

"Yo bro!" yes my brother gets my attention by yelling 'yo bro'

"Yo…Bro." I reply not as cheery.

"Do you know there's a Mikayla in your bed?" he asks going into the fridge.

"Yeah,…she's naked too." He turns quickly smiling, almost dropping his Gatorade.

He puts his fist up. "Lil you are the Man…that's a girl…Dude! Mikayla?!?" I look at his fist and then pound right back.

"So what'd you get?" I ask and pick up and apple.

"For tonight, I got a keg…for pong, um 4 thirty packs, some vodka and rum, um …"

"There's more?"

"Yeah man! Balls out tonight. Well…" he looks at me. "For you maybe like metaphoric female balls." I can't help but laugh at his statement.

"I'm guessing you blew all the food money Dave and Mom left."

He says lowly, "Not all of it."

I give him a look and he speaks, "Well there's like ten bucks left."

I continue to look at him and he confesses, "Alright like 3 bucks. God, don't grill me woman."

"They've been gone for…" I look at the clock, "six hours and you spent two hundred bucks. Tonight better be good." I say finishing my apple.

"Well I asked you what you wanted, but you were a little preoccupied." He finishes nodding toward the bedroom.

I don't respond.

His phone rings and he picks it up, "Dude…Yeah man." he walks towards his room.

I decide to return to my room to get my keys so I can go get some food before the party. I walk in to find Mikayla in a towel, hair wet, body glistening, looking so…hot, sitting on my bed looking a picture of us at the beach, the only picture I had no will to destroy. She notices I've returned to the room and speaks not looking at me.

"Do you remember Cabo? That was soo…beautiful. It's was right before.."

I cut her off, "I know." I say picking up her clothes and throwing them on the bed.

"You're usually you're gone by now." I say not looking at her either.

Theres a silence until she looks at me. "I'm dating Travis again." She says scared.

"Awesome", I say dryly, then reinforce with, "Does he know I'm fucking you?" sorry for the language. I'm Tasteless Truscott right now.

She looks down at the photo and smiles hopeful. "Lilly, don't change because of me."

I laugh. "Change?" I take the picture out of her hand, walk over and toss it in my garbage can. I turn back to her, "Why would I do that?" and leave the room.

I pretty much sit in my mom's bedroom for twenty minutes, then proceed back into my room to find no Mikayla, but our picture placed perfectly back to were it was, next to my bed, with a note.

I take the note in my hands

It reads:

_Tomorrow at two. Just tell me where you want me. 3 M_

I put it in my pocket.

This could not be healthy.

Before Long,The Party Begins.

( Lilly is wearing navy skinny jeans, with a tight Led Zepplin tee. She talks briefly with a crowd of other surfers while making her way over to the stereo to liven the event. She sits on the couch to change the song on the iPod connected to the stereo. She has the iPod in one hand with a beer in the other. She chooses "Huddle Formation" by The Go! Team)

"Kanga Luke!" Sky cries as Luke walks in the garage door. He makes his drunken self over through the drunken crowd towards the door. I lift my head hopng a brown eyed brown haired girl doesn't follow the Aussy, but sure enough there she is. She's wearing a jean mini skirt, exposing her long legs, a two-tank combo under my black 'Taking Back Sunday' sweatshirt. She just looks beautiful…more than usual. Her hair is perfectly wavy falling down the side of her head.

Sky bro hugs Luke and gives Miley a small hug. Miley looks like she's uncomfortable.

I can't imagine why.

She looks around while Luke and Sky start chatting. I drink my beer down and make my way over. Why not? What's the worst that could happen?

"Hey Luke." I say standing in front of them. "Lileh!" Luke exclaims hugging me tight.

"How are you? Where've ye ben?" he asks enthusiastically Australian. "I'm good." Lie. Sky says something and Luke's attention is immediately changed. I step over to Miley. My throat gets dry and my confidence is now gone.

"I like your jacket." I say with a half smile. Nice Truscott, that's exactly how you say 'I'm sorry for ignoring your phone calls and existence but you ruined my life'.

"I didn't think you'd be here" she says sadly. My half smile disappears.

Luke comes over, "Mileh, you want a drank?"

Miley responds quickly with a, "I'll get them." And walks past Luke and I towards the fridge. He looks confused. More like he Lukes confused…get it…never mind. Anyway, he starts talking to me.

"Where've ye ben?" he asks looking around.

"Around…here…there…mostly here." I say non-sarcastically. He laughs anyway.

"Weh still goin serfin on Tuesdeh?" he asks like we had previously talked about this. Which we hadn't.

"Tuesday?" I ask.

"Yah, ye bro said ye comin with us." He waves to some one. "Ye know, catch some waves?" he asks.

"I have school." I say like 'What the f are you talking about?'.

"Sky, said you'd cut for some may-ja Decemba waves." He says as Miley makes her way back with our drinks…or just Luke's drink.

"Sounds good." I say watching Miley return. Luke takes his drink and heads over towards the table.

Miley looks at me. "Do you want me to leave?" it's funny because I was just about to ask her the same thing.

"No!" I relax my voice and try to act cool. "Have fun. Party up. Smile?" We look at each other and smile. My heart feels warm. Un-naturally warm.

Already drunk Sky breaks our moment by putting his hand on my shoulder, "Yo Lily Luke sucks at pong, let's show what Truscott do." I look up at Miley and back at Sky.

"Let's do it Bro!" I say, he turns me and pushes me by my shoulder towards the table and he yells, "Team (alternate word for kitten) Lovin Truscotts here!!" I have to laugh at this.

Sky and I pretty much dominate the table until I start feeling the beers we've been having to drink. And I'd hate to admit it but… I'm drunk. Not even drunk drunk, like close to wasted drunk, like I've hit on boys drunk.

Now, it's almost three in the morning as me, Sky, Ashley (Sky "girlfriend"), Mark (another surfer), Linsey? (his girlfriend), and Luke are sitting on the couch finishing our drinks.

Sky speak's up, "Yo, I saved the best for last." He says pulling out two joints.

"Sky. Come on, put those away." I say to him as Mark and Ashley get excited.

He gives me a look, "Lil, You don't have to smoke it, ye know", he says like a drunk a-hole.

Mark says "More for us" as I walk up the stairs to the kitchen. I take a remaining slice of pizza out of the box and eat it leaning against the surprisingly clean counters.

I walk towards my room and turn in to see Miley sleeping on top of the covers on her side. I just stare, she just looks so beautiful, like beyond words beautiful. I go to find my sweatpants and like a drunk A-Hole I knock over my c.d. case causing a loud crash on the floor.

I look over to see Miley open her eyes and sit up as she notices me.

"I'm sorry…My sweatpants…" I say lifting my hand with the sweatpants in them. "they were stuck…and …I'm drunk." I say with a polite smile.

"No I…" she starts then she points to my hand, "...that's a sweatshirt."

I look at what's in my hand, which is indeed, a sweatshirt, "Oh…" I say.

There's a silence.

Miley POV:

She drops the sweatshirt from her hand and asks me, "Did you clean the kitchen?"

"Yeah", I say, sitting on the side of her bed, looking at the drunk Lilly before me.

" I had sex with Mikayla today." She says looking at the bed.

Information I did not need to know. I reply with, "I'm guessing it was in this bed." Putting my hands on my legs. She walks towards the side of the bed were I was.

"Yeah…But it wasn't good…until I thought of you." She says looking at me coyly. This info surprisingly doesn't make me uneasy but her drunk self walks over to my stunned self and gets on top of my lap, straddling me. Oh lord.

"What?" and she asks in what I can only describe as a sexy voice. She takes off her shirt revealing her hard abs and deep purple bra. "You only want me when you can't have me?" She asks looking into my eyes. I couldn't say I wasn't aroused or that I didn't want this to continue as she leans in to kiss me, my conscience speaks.

"Why did you do it?" I ask making her freeze two inches from my lips. "What?" she asks pulling back.

"With Mikayla. Why'd you do it?" I ask. She rolls her eyes, puts her hands on my hips, smiling.

"Miley, I'm sad and I'm alone and I just want to feel." She says moving her hands to my shoulders forcing my back onto the mattress. This felt so wrong and right and hot and sexy and wrong and good at the same time. She looks into my eyes noticeing how un-ready and unsure I look.

"You don't want me?" she aks like I insulted her, which I can see. But was she kidding me? 'Oh, have sex with me in the same bed I just had sex with Mikayla whos's in a relationship and knowing you're also in a relationship.' God, she so hot.

"I do want you." She leans down but lifts her head.

"But?"

"But..not like this." I say pushing her to our original position. "Not when you're drunk and I'm dating someone and you're still doing someone you just got out of a relationship with." I lift her eyes back to mine. "I want you all to myself." I say breaking a smile at the end. She smiles back briefly and gets off my lap. She takes a seat next to me on the bed.

She's the first to speak again, "I'm sorry I didn't answer your texts and everything…I just couldn't..you know?" she says truly.

"I know" I say understanding.

"I was just so, I am so mad, and sad. I just didn't want to see anyone."

""It wasn't Oliver's fault." I say looking at her hands.

"A part of me knows that…it just….hurt." she says plainly getting up and walking toward her closet. She takes off her jeans and I can't help but look at her athletic legs leading up to an undoubtedly hard ass. Stop looking! Look at her…Megan Fox poster? When I return my eyes back to her, she's now wearing soccer shorts a pajama shirt with a 'Chicago Cubs' over it. She looked more than adorable and hot at the same time.

She walk's around the bed and slips into the covers. She snuggles into the blanket as she turns on her side. "They're (referring to Sky and Luke) probably not making it upstairs." I hadn't even thought of Luke. Does that make me a bad girlfriend? Maybe not pushing Lilly off me would've been a good point to ask that question. "She props her head up and looks at me, still sitting on the other side if the bed, "You can sleep here if you want. I don't bite." She says then returning her head to her pillow.

I get up and walk towards the door, "I just going to check on them." I say quietly shutting of the light. She murmurs some sort of acknowledgment and I head downstairs. I hit half way down the stairs when the stench of beer and weed just stop me in my tracks. Did they smoke a whole forest down here? The place looked destroyed. Cans and cups lay everywhere. The beer pong table was covered in beer, so was most of the floor. I walk towards the couch. Sky and Ashley were cuddled up on the large piece of the couch. Mark and Lia(?) were leaning on each other passed out on the love-seat. And Luke was on his side leaning against the couch on the floor snoring.

Whatever they smoked was gone. After checking to see if anything was still lit or possibly going to start a fire, I headed back upstairs to the kitchen. I hit the kitchen and hear someone puking and by someone, I mean Lilly.

I go over bringing a glass of water to the bathroom. I walk in to see Lilly sitting next to the toilet waiting to puke again. I offer the water from my hand.

"Thanks." She says "I'm guessing the basement isn't on fire?" she asks before rushing herself over the bowl again to puke.

I get behind her and start rubbing her back while holding her hair.

"I'm guessing this is the result of chasing shots with beer?" I say smiling down at her.

She spits into the bowl. Some time goes by.

"You alright?" I ask because she hasn't puked in a while.

"Yeah…I'm good…just wanted you to rub my back some more." She says flirting.

I'm not offended, I just stop rubbing her back. She takes a sip of the water and spits into to bowl. I reach and flush the toilet. I sit back against the tub and she does the same with the glass of water in her hand. We sit there for ten minutes just waiting to see if she'll puke again.

"Miley"

"Yeah"

"I think we should like ye know, be with each…"

"Lilly" I cut her off, "You're drunk" I say smiling.

"I'm not too drunk to be in love." She says contesting.

"You are drunk enough to pass out and not remember ever saying you were in love." I say sadly. She doesn't respond, just looks around the bathroom. A couple minutes pass.

She gets up, stumbling slightly and turns to offer her hand, "It's time for bed." She says looking down at me. I reach and take her hand but because she's still a little tipsy, she almost falls trying to help me up. I catch her and we walk towards her bedroom.

She gets herself to the right side of the bed and slips right back under the covers facing the wall. I put on a pair of her shorts and slip into the left side facing my wall.

She's not going to remember any of this and I hate that.

_Next Morning:_

I wake up and it takes me a couple of seconds to figure out that I'm in Lilly's bed. I look over and see Lilly lying on her stomach with her head facing away from me. I slip out of the bed and decide to tidy her room before she wakes. I pick up the c.d. case and put them back in random order. Fold her sweatshirt and tee and pick up her thrown jeans, walk to her closet and as I start to fold them I slip of paper falls out.

It's Mik's hand writing that read:

_Tomorrow at two. Just tell me where you want me. 3 M_

Disgusting.

How could she do that to Lilly and Travis? Why would Lilly do that to herself?

My heart surged with pain and anger until sadness came over me.

It's not their fault. It's my fault. I throw the jeans back on the floor, pick up my bag,  
and leave.

Lilly POV:

I rub my eyes and look around my room. What happened last night? I must've puked because my breath is not too friendly. My head is killing me. I remember talking to Miley. I hope I didn't say anything too bad. Somebody cleaned my room. Weird. I get up and walk over to my door, almost trip over a pair of jeans, and use the bathroom.

I make my way to the kitchen. There are three garbage bags filled with cans and when I open the fridge four cans of Coors fall into my hands and I place them back in to see the fridge is almost filled to the brim with alcohol. The living room reeks like warm beer and the dining room table has tons of red cups laid all over it with two or three non finished beer cans. The bathroom looks fine considering the crowd that must have been here.

Like clockwork, at 1:00, Sky comes out of the basement with Hot Ashley, and Aussy Luke, who are all just smiling and laughing as they enter the kitchen.

"Morning sis!" he hugs me from behind. "What's for breakfast?" he asks rubbing his eyes and drinking water from the tap.

"Well considering it's one in the afternoon and we have no food, a beer sandwich on whole wheat?" I say.

"I'll pass" Luke says taking off his shirt. What are you doing? Put that back on.

Sky adds in a, "That's not what you said last night" and Luke pretends like he's going to fight Sky, me and Ashley look at each other and laugh.

It gets quiet and then she asks me, "Why didn't you smoke last night, Lil? " she asks as Sky hands her a water bottle, it also makes everyone look at me.

"I just wasn't up for it." I say but nobody believes me.

"Yeah, haven't been up for it in what? Like seven months?" Sky adds in.

"Look I didn't do it because I was with Mikayla and I don't know, I think that was a good thing. Maybe next time." I say trying to just change this conversation.

"Well how are weh goin to top last night with tonight?" Luke asks still shirtless showing off his six pack.

"Well Lily should still DJ…um…" He snaps up like a light bulb just went off in his head. He hits Luke on the shoulder, "Dude! Suicide Shots!!" This causes Luke and Ashley's eyes to light up.

Suicide Shots or as I like to call it, 'Hard Alcohol and You' is a game that was created by Mark, Sky's friend, when all they had was Scotch, Whiskey, Vodka and Rum. The game was played as followed. Four shot glasses with Scotch, Whisky, Rum or Vodka were in a diamond in the middle of the table. On the corners of the table were four cups of beer. You drank the beer, tried to flip your cup the fastest, got the shot of your choosing, and took the shot. Dumb? Yes. Stupid? Incredibly. But for some reason everybody loved it. On the flip side this game created the highest puke ratio to drinking. Great.

"Oh my god , yeah that sounds crazy!" Ashley spouts enthusiastically. She maybe be hot but there's not a lot going on up there if you catch my drift.

"Dude!" Luke says. Luke and Sky bro-hug. Sky looks at me.

"What you doin today sis?" he asks.

"I don't know. Are you going to clean up or just let it build up until the night before Mom and Dave get back?" I ask back.

"I'll clean, if you tell them I didn't smoke in the house because I'm not losing my car for another month."

"Why would I tell them? And why don't you just smoke outside?" I ask. Considering he hasn't had his car for a year and wasn't getting it back for another two months.

He doesn't answer he just starts talking to Luke, who's still not wearing a shirt, again. Ashley listens to them. I sit there and eat some cereal from the box. Luke gets a call, "Hey Babe." It's Miley. "Yeah, we just woke up." He says sort stepping out of the kitchen but close enough for me to ease drop.

"Are weh hangin today?" he asks.

"Okay, well yeah I'm comin back tonight."

"You're comin right?"

"Cool. Yeah could you drive me home latah then?"

"Yeah, I probableh will." He laughs. "Alright see you in five."

"Thanks"

He walks back into the kitchen.

"Mileh's pickin me up en five." He says putting his shirt back on. It's about time, wildman.

Luke leaves and Sky and Ashley head back into Sky's room. I walk back into my room with a glass of water and pick up my phone.

1 New Message

Mik:

Hey you want to get together??

M

I don't respond, close my phone, and take a nap. I wake two hours later with hunger. I walk into the kitchen to find something or anything to eat. Nothing. There is absolutely nothing in the house…well besides beer.

Sky walks in.

"Sky there's no…" I look up to see him holding three pizza boxes with two pasta containers and four long subs.

"Food?" he asks with a smile.

"How did you get all of that?" I say helping put it on the counter

"Let's just say I know people in places." He thinks he says slyly grabbing a beer.

"So you got the pizzas from Mark, the pasta from Jake, and the subs from …well it doesn't matter." I say opening a box of pizza.

"Lilly the party starts in two hours." He says looking at me like I've done something wrong.

With a stuffed mouth, with a slice, and respond with a, "So?"

"So, no more food until you are properly ready to party. That means no pjs, no whatever your hairs doing now, and no Cubs shirts in this house. Dad was a Cub fan." His says.

"What? So I can't like the Cubs because..." he cuts me off.

"Yes." He says pulling out a chicken parm.

"Dad was also a surfer." I say as my rebuttal. We just look at each other than we look away. Too far. "I'm going to take a shower." I say quickly turning into the bathroom.

Miley POV:

(Miley is looking in the mirror. She's wearing a blue knee length sun-dress with a black cardigan unbuttoned on her arms. Her hair is in a side pony and she's wearing black boots.)

"Where you goin?" my dad says from the doorway.

"Lilly's." I say fixing my dress. For some reason nothing seemed to look right.

He starts parenting, "Maybe she should pick you up if you're going to be spending the night over there again you know…"

I cut him off, "I'm not staying over." I say looking at him but he gives me the 'Really?' look, "I'm not drinking either, so I'll be sleeping in my own bed tonight."

He hugs me and says in his familiar voice, "Then I'll see ya later bud." I turn back to the mirror. He looks back before he leaves the room, "Miley".

"Yeah?" I ask turning toward him.

"Be safe." He says with a smile. I smile back at him and he heads downstairs.

"What do you want Miley Stewart?" I say to myself lowly looking back at the mirror.

Lilly POV:

(Lilly wears dark straight leg jeans with a white 'Clash' tee and a red 'Paramore' hoodie. Her hair is wavy and she is wearing red Nikes on her feet. The stereo is blasting 'Hallelujah'-Paramore. When the music lowers making her turn.)

"Hey" he says looking into my eyes.

"Oliver." I say like I've seen a ghost.

"Look I…" I didn't really care what he was going to say. I walked to him and embraced him. "…I'm sorry." He hugs me back and we just stay in that moment until I pull out and stand in front of him.

"I know." I look down. "I need you in my life and I don't think either of us can deny that." I end looking at him.

"I know." He gently smiles at me then looks down.

"No one could ever fill your position, Ol. Just things sort of blew up and hit me in the face and I didn't want more bad news. I have to appreciate that you were a true friend to Miley and that you've done the same for me." I say looking away.

"No Lilly I should've…" he contests.

"Does it matter now?" I ask.

We hug and for once things feel like they're looking up or returning to normal. We sit in my room and talk about Thanksgiving and what we want for Christmas.

Then the party begins.

The basement is filled with twenty people and Oliver and I are drinking some beer, and he's telling me about Jenn. Then like Deja-Vu…

"Kanga Luke!" Sky exclaims running towards the door almost taking out some people. They bro hug and Miley comes in behind them looking beautiful.

"Oh god, what do you want to do?" Oliver asks looking over seeing Miley's arrival.

"Nothing." I finish my beer. "We'll party. Get drunk. Be friendly." I say still staring at Miley.

"Could you get me another Ol?" I ask him.

"Yeah, sure." He leaves and I make my way over towards Miley and Luke.

Before Luke scurries away with Sky he puts his hand in the air pointing at me, "Lileh, Tuesdeh!?"

"Yeah man", I say sarcastically giving him a thumbs up. I grab Miley's arm before she makes it to the girl circle.

"Hey." I say nervously.

"Hey" she says with a very slight hint of anger.

"Did I say anything stupid last night?" Really? Not like 'oh how was your day?' or 'can I get you a drink?' Did I say anything stupid last night? Real cool Truscott.

"Um…not that I can remember." She says not really seeming like she wanted to continue talking to me. She turns and I grab her arm. She looks down at my hand.

"Can we talk?" I ask looking into her eyes.

She gives me a, "Can we do this later?" and I let her go.

I return to Oliver telling him I just needed to use the bathroom.

Everybody gets quiet and Oliver and I turn to see Sky on the table only in tight white briefs about to give a speech. Sadly, this is not the first time this has happened.

"Everyone, everyone." He takes a slug of the whisky. Oh no. "SUICIDE SHOTS!!!!" Everyone in the crowd goes crazy and the brave step up to the table. Then Sky points to me, "LILLY TRUSCOTT, DO YOU ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE?" everybody looks at me. What am I going to say? No? I don't think so. I yell back, "Skyler Truscott…You're going down!" The crowd cheers but all I feel is the regret that I'm going to have from saying that. I put my arm around Oliver's shoulders and he puts his around mine as we walk to the table trying to pump up the crowd.

The table is set. I look at my beer cup and swallow my spit. Miley is standing next to Luke who is also wearing white briefs. Miley looks sad and I can't help but feel like the blame. The long rectangle table puts me and Luke on the same side, Sky and Mark on the other side.

Sky clears his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, It's shooting time!" his statement causes another roar. But I can't wait to get off this table. I look over to Miley to see her looking at me then looks away. Let's do this.

Ashley stands in the middle of the table. "1…2…" here it comes…please don't get whisky. "3"

We all chug down the beer and Sky is first to flip his cup and he takes the rum. I manage to flip my cup over next, by some miracle, and grab the vodka. The bitter taste stings my throat as I slam the shot glass back on the table. Oliver and two other people come jumping around me. Luke flips his cup taking the Scotch, and almost spits its right back but he drinks it. Mark in defeat takes his whisky shot.

Rum and Mark are out of the game as I step back up to the table. The beer is refilled and I still feel the vodka burning in my throat. "1…2…3!"

We down our beers and start flipping. Sky gets it first again and takes the vodka shot. I flip it and at that exact moment Luke also gets it. We dash to the shots. Whisky or Scotch? This was not going to be good. I pick one and down it slamming the glass back onto the table a second before Luke. Oh my god. I cough from how strong the shot was. I'm guessing that's what Scotch taste like. Luke gives me a handshake. Take that Aussy. Ow my throat I cough again.

"I didn't know you liked Scotch, Lilly?" Sky says taunting me, with a smile on his face.

"Shut up." I say then continue coughing. "Oh my god that's strong." I say to Oliver.

"Lilly, seventeen year olds don't drink Scotch, Seventy year olds do." He jokes. "One more round, you got this." He says encouraging me. I give him a 'What!?!' look.

I step back to the table. I look a t Miley, who gives me a thumbs up with a slight smile. The beer is refilled and Scotch and Whisky shots remain. This is going to suck.

"1…2….3" you know how in movies how everything slows down as something important happens. Well, this was sort of the same thing. We chugged the beer, put or cups down, and started flipping. And in that slow motion I look up to see Sky flip his cup and it looks like a perfect flip until it falls to the floor. I flip mine, it lands perfectly on the table, while Sky scrambles to get his cup back on the table. I run over knowing I need to take both of these shots. Fuck. Remind you this is all slow motion. I get through the first one barely and hold the second in my mouth for a second before swallowing. The crowd is silent as I put the glasses down. Sky just looks at me. Then everything speeds up as Oliver raises my hand in the air like I won a boxing match. The crowd goes crazy. Sky hugs me and says something about being proud, I just want some water and fast. I reach the kitchen, not before getting pats on the back and 'that was so awesome's.

All the hard alcohol hits me like a train and I find it incredibly hard to stand. I lean against the counter. There's no one upstairs and I can only hear a soft hum of the music playing downstairs.

Hands come around my waist and I feel like I'm dreaming. Then, there's a whisper, "How you feeling, baby?" I turn around to see Mik standing there.

"Mik." I say backing up against the counter. No, no, no. She walks closer and smiles devilishly.

"What? You don't want your prize, Champ?" That's kind of creepy. She was watching me?

"Lilly?" Miley stands there. Thank God.

"Miley, did you get my text?" Mik asks Miley going to the fridge opening a beer and taking a sip.

"Mik, what are you doing?" she asks with her arms crossed.

"Exactly what you want to do. Doesn't Lilly look hot?" she asks like she's trying to make Miley mad. She runs her hand through my hair then down to my butt.

Looks like her plan works has Miley gets angrier. "What about Travis?" she asks.

Mik is slow to respond as she plays with the top of my jeans. She smiles and says, "Travis." She rolls her eyes. "Travis will kiss the ground I walk on. Lilly, on the other hand…" she looks at me, "Lilly is the whole package and seems to agree, I fix that need she has."

"Oh?" Miley says playing dumb.

Mik gets angry and asks "Oh what?"

"It's funny, because last night Lilly told me, your fixing was only good when…when she thought of me." Miley finishes smiling I'm scared for my life.

Mik just looks down like she knows it's true, turns, and leaves without saying a word.

"Sorry" she says.

"You want to tell me what else I said last night?", I say joking taking the rest of Mik's beer.

She just looks around giving me a silent 'not really'.

"I'm sorry if I did anything that made you uncomfortable." I say trying to look at her eyes.

She smiles slightly, meaning I hadn't done anything too bad. "You don't remember anything?" she asks sadly.

"I remember drinking, talking to you, puking, and not smoking." I say honestly.

She leans against the counter opposite of me.

"Thank you." She lifts her head. "You saved me from" I nod towards the door, "that". I say with a smile.

"You didn't look like you wanted to be saved" she says lowly.

"Well, maybe if you had interrupted ten minutes later it would've been another story." I say joking, but I can tell by Miley's face, not a good joke.

I take a deep breath and run my hands through my hair.

"Mikayla is good looking, and on occasion, she can play those strings attached to my heart very well, but…"

"But?" she asks as I move closer to her. Here it goes.

My lips touch hers, creating lighting. I'll pull her head closer to mine.

Oh god. What are you doing?

Wait, She's kissing back?

I put my hands on her hips and she places hers around my neck. We continue to kiss, me pushing her closer against the counter. My heart feels like it's on fire even when we break for air. The kissing gets more passionate, I take her hands in mine, and I find myself just wanting more. At that exact moment, she pushes me off. Tearing me out of heaven.

I stare at her and she stares right back at me. Don't.

(Miley turns and heads downstairs. Lilly's heart breaks a little more watching Miley leave. She sits on the floor against the cabinets. Throwing a empty can against the opposite cabinet.)

I guess its true, you can't always get what you want. I certainly don't.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I know it's kind of bittersweet.

Tell me what ye think.

P.S. I made up that drinking game and would not recommend trying it. lol


	5. Too Dumb To See Hearts Are Made Of Love

Well here we are, Chapter 5!!!

Short and sweet chapter.

Thanks for the reviews again, they are appreciated.

(And the third installment of No, It's Not Tonight will be around in a few days too. Yay! Maybe?)

Sorry for the wait, Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Miley POV:

My heart felt like it was burning out of control as I walked slowly down the stairs. She wanted me, she kissed me, I kissed her, and…Lilly is such a good…

I reach the bottom of the stairs. I look around.

Girls talking about other girls. Guys lying to get girls. My "boyfriend" trying to impress his friends. Cups being flipped, drinks being spilled, and people trying too hard.

My legs move back up those too familiar stairs. My heart pumps back up through my head. My hands push back through that door. I look for her.

She turns as she gets up from the floor. Our eyes meet and I take her face in my hands. "I'm Sorry." I whisper, kissing her more passionately making her back up slightly. She wraps her arms around my back as what I can I only describe as perfect. Time slows as the kiss becomes less apologetic and more…more…incredible.

We break apart, and I try looking into her eyes, she keeps her eyes closed.

"Lilly?" I ask taking her hand in mine.

She open her eyes slowly, "You're still here?" she jokes sadly.

"Yeah…running probably wasn't the best idea." I say apologetically.

"But you came back." She says looking into my eyes showing more hurt than joyful surprise.

"Why is this so hard to do?" I say trying to joke but instead my words come out broken as my eyes drift away from her.

Lilly backs up against the counter and looks down at her feet.

"So here we are." She says lifting her eyes to mine. I walk closer to her to make my lips crash against hers when…

The door slams open and we both get startled. It's Luke.

Now, I know how Lilly feels. Like this is a time to joke.

"Et's my two favorite girls!" he wraps his arm around Lilly's shoulder. I can see the extreme discomfort come on her face as his doofy smile turns to me.

"Babe, where have ye ben?" he says with his Australian charm. The charm didn't get past the beer/ whatever stains on his blue tee.

"Just helping Lilly…with…" I try to think of something but my mind is blank. He doesn't seem to care as he goes to the fridge to pull out a beer. Lilly looks at me and finishes my sentence.

"With my…hair?" she says unsure. Luke just takes another sip of his beer.

"." he says putting his arm around me, quickly put his beer down. Lilly turns to go back down stairs. But Luke calls out to her.

"Ye, Lilleh!" she turns around, "Sky's got someone for ye to meet." He says ending with a wink.

She looks at me, making my chest rise with guilt. I can only look away as she looks back to Luke.

"Sounds good. I'll go do that." She says barely smiling. "I bet she's single." She says unexpectedly bitter, turning around towards the door as Luke steps in front of me to kiss me.

His kisses don't even leave the ground like Lilly's. Lilly's flew me to outer space, over the moon, some other cliché, they just had so much more behind them. All he wants to do is shove his tongue down my throat, it's like my mouth never had a chance.

"I'm kind of tired…I think I'm gonna lay down in Lilly's bed." I say backing away from him.

"Okay, when do ye want to lev?" he says still smiling.

"One." I say noticing its now eleven thirty.

"How bout weh sleep ova?" he says grabbing my hips in his hands. And no we have not gone there yet.

"Can't" I say lying but he understands, "But you can if you want." I say looking at the basement door.

He snaps me out of it by grabbing my face and kissing me. I almost feel like washing my mouth after we separate.

"One et is." He says smiling at me as he goes downstairs.

Knowing Lilly's probably meeting some hot girl and conversating. Helplessly being flirted with.

I sit down on her bed, turning on the bed side lamp to bring some light in to the room. But honestly I think Lilly only had this lamp for romantic effect because it didn't exactly light up the room, it just caused a glow of illumination on the bed. I tried closing my eyes for a couple minutes but just found myself staring at the ceiling.

Turning off the light.

Lilly's POV

What the fuck is going on? I'd like to think I'm not getting drunk and that this is just a bad dream but every time something else happens, I realize this is no dream. My heart is starting to feel like wet cement. People leave their prints and mark just to know they left it there. I can't really smooth it out nor can I make it into the full beating heart it was three weeks ago.

I grab take three large swigs from the vodka bottle near the beer and remember my bittersweet victory at the table from before. I feel a hand on my shoulder as I turn and face Sky. Sky is standing with a black haired, tan, beautiful, long legged, and green eyed girl next to him. I audibly gulp, as Sky goes to speak.

"Lil, this is Riss, she a lady loving friend of mine." he says drunk.

I put my hand out, "Lilly", she shakes my hand, "Marissa." She states with a slightly Spanish accent, which was hot.

"I'll let you guys, get acquainted." He says moving out of her view but still in mine turning around mouthing, 'Tap That'.

I smile and look at her, "Can I get you something to drink?" I ask as we are standing by the bar.

"I'll just take a beer." She says with a sexy smile. I oblige and pick us up two Coors lights.

"Thanks." She says in a sexy voice. We open our drinks.

"You want to maybe talk outside or something, its kind of loud in here." She says not taking her hungry eyes off mine. She doesn't wait for my answer and leads me out the back door of the basement. The air is cold as she puts her beer down on the patio, walking in front of me. I take a very large gulp of mine unsure of what's exactly happening.

"So, how do you know Sky?" I ask nervously like a child confused. She starts talking but my mind falls back to Miley. The way her lips burned my heart and her eyes peered down on every inch of who I could be. She was still with Luke. Even when she knew I was single. She was still telling me she loved me, kissing me. She wasn't mine, she could be, but she doesn't, she doesn't even want to break up with Luke to be with you. She fucked up everything and acts like she's yours. She's not mine. She's his.

I look back into Marissa smiling just finishing her story, something about surfing and Sky, I know what she wants and I wouldn't mind wanting it too.

"Sounds like Sky." I say smiling back at the beauty before me, that actually wanted me.

"I guess Truscott's have a way with women." She says biting her lip. Maybe I should've paid attention to that story.

I can tell I'm getting drunker as I let out, "I'd like to have a way with you." Finishing my beer, throwing the can to the ground.

I'm going to blame it on the alcohol, but god was the girl making me wish my heart and body were still talking. She's GOT me up against the wall as she kisses my neck and collarbone occasionally making her way to my lips. She starts unbuttoning my jeans.

Is this really going to happen? Wait, what's happening? I'm getting sex on the patio?

She holds the two tops of my zipper and stares into my eyes, biting her lip.

"I want to see your bedroom." she says leaning closer on me.

My mouth must be on the floor as I just nod, taking another big gulp to keep from drooling. She turns and opens the door, not before sending me a seductive look, heading back in, I pick up her beer and finish it, following her in.

Oliver gave me a wave as he continued talking to Jenn and some other kids. Marissa grabs my hand and leads me toward the stairs. We got to the empty upstairs and she takes her ravage lips on mine. Her tongue not waiting for an invitation.

I back her towards my doorway. I take off her shirt revealing a baby blue, lace bra and from the way her jeans are falling, matching panties. I take off my jacket and shirt as we enter my room.

She falls on the bed and in my drunken haze, I try to get out of my jeans but just go onto the bed as the lights go on. I hear a scream making me fall off the side of the bed. I get up, to see Miley standing in the doorway.

Miley POV:

"Miley?" she says looking at me and Marissa, who is in a state of confusion.

"Sorry I should've…I'm gonna go…" she says , I dash from the room. She catches up to me before I exit the front door and grabs my arm.

"I just…" She says looking at me with a drunken stare. I then see Lilly's perfect body in her bra and jeans.

"You just what?!, I ask in a biting tone, not even letting her finish. This makes her angry as well.

"Why are you acting like this is my fault?" she says more confused then angry.

"It's my fault you drank more and brought that up to your room?" I ask looking her dead in the eyes.

"You don't even know her!" she says loudly, running her hand through her hair.

"Either do you!" I shout defensively. It makes her stop, frustrated, and take her eyes off of mine.

But as they slowly meet back with mine, she asks me, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I don't think there would be anything better." I say lifting a hopeful smile to my face.

I advance closer to her lifting my arms gently around her neck and her arms embracing my back and lower frame. We move closer and I rest my head on her shoulder. It was amazing how something could feel so right.

"I love you." She says not in a whisper, but in a confident declaration straight from her heart.

I lift my head looking into those blues, "I love you more." I say matching the grin adorning her face.

Silent seconds pass before our lips crash against each other making our bodies lean intertwine quite perfectly. There's no need for control or dominancy as our lips part and crash slowly savoring every contact.

Some one crashes though the door, shouting Lilly's name.

NO POV:

(Marissa picking up her shirt from the hall stops watching what is happening between the blonde and brunette and turns heading downstairs.)

Marissa walks up to Skyler watching the beer pong finale. "Hey, Sky, Luke's dating Miley, right?" she asks knowing the answer.

"Yeah, weren't you wi…" Sky replies taking his eyes away from the beer pong game.

"Then why was she making out with your sister?" she asks with jealously and confusion cutting him off.

Sky's face falls from free spirit to angry confusion. He puts his beer on the table hard making his way to the stairs.  


* * *

Again sorry this took forever.

Tell me what ye think.


	6. Start This Heart Chart

Well I'm posting this from Germany so if it gets messed up, I'll fix it when I get back.

Enjoy!

* * *

The girls separate and turn to the surfer advancing closer towards them in a drunk wobble. Lilly steps in front of Miley.

"Lilly…." Sky states angrily confused. "Were you guys just making out?"

"No" I state. "Why?"

"Riss told me you guys were making out?" he says swaying.

"Well we weren't, so I don't know what to tell you." I say defensively.

Luke comes in just as drunk if not more than Skyler. "Wait, What's goin on?" he says staring at me.

Sky settles everything, kind of. "They were just talking or whatever, Riss caused drama as usual." He says rolling his eyes.

"Oh." He points towards me. Everybody in the space takes a breathe. "I was about to beat ye up Lilleh." He says put a hand on Sky's shoulder, smiling over towards me.

"How comforting." I say leaning my back against the wall.

"Mie it's one." Luke says seriously to a Miley, who's staring at my feet. She lifts her head.

"Okay, I just got to get my bag." She slides past the three of us to get her bag. We all just look at each other in silence for the two minutes she's gone.

She returns, "Ready to go?" she says to Luke who nods and turn to Sky giving him a bro hug. "Sweet parteh bro." he says, then picks me up in a bear hug.

"Breathing…becoming…an…issue." I puff out. He sets me down. Than he pets my head, "See ye tomorrow Lilleh."

"Awesome." I squeeze out under my breathe. Sky hugs Miley and she walks past me to the front door both of the saying "bye" before Luke closes the door behind him.

"I'm going to bed." I say walking towards my room.

"Yeah, I'm gonna kick everyone out." I turn around at his remark.

"Really?" I say running my hand through my hair.

"Yeah…" he say with a slight smile.

"You can't party without your boyfriend?" I say sarcastically referring to Luke.

"I can, it's just not as fun." He says turning sadly towards the basement door.

I just shake it off and try to sleep.

* * *

Miley POV:

I feel like some twisted One Tree Hill plot line where everyone has a twist and then the twist twists and then the original twist wasn't even a twist then some character from one episode has a reoccurring twist and…I'm gonna stop.

I put on some jeans, a hoodie, throw my hair up, grab a blanket, and head out to the beach. There was no need in me driving since I lived so close and Sky was going to pick up Luke. I arrive to see them all in their wetsuits. They were all laughing, Lilly was the first to make eye contact with me. Luke runs over to me, gives me a bear hug and kisses me.

The Truscotts wave and say "hey" with their undeniably good looking selves.

I speak, "Ready for some surfing?"

Luke and Sky just get caught up in each other as usual and walk ahead onto the beach. I look at Lilly who smiles at me, then realizes she has her cell phone on her and the car's locked. I put out my hand, she puts the phone in my hand, I put it in my bag, and then our eyes meet.

We walk towards the beach. There were about ten other surfers and couples walking hand in hand along the coast.

"I like those jeans." She says trying not to smirk.

I laugh and she does too. She was always good at breaking silences.

"I'm…breaking up with Luke today." I say looking up to her, causing a new silence. She looks back than returns her gaze to the ocean where her brother and my boyfriend were already in.

She softly chuckles looking back at me, the sun shining through her blonde hair.

I look down and smile. Is this really happening?

"Lilly, Come on!" Sky yells from the ocean.

"Well…" she says looking at me, "I love you." She smiles and runs into the ocean. The waves crashing onto her small yet sturdy frame. She lays on the board and paddles out.

I watch her as she continues to make every wave beautifully. Swerving and balancing every inch of the ocean. It seems like they could surf forever. An hour and a half flew by.

11

Somebody walks in front of me. Luke.

"Hey, babe." He says running his hand through his hair. "You want the go for eh walk." He asks giving me his hand.

I take it and we walk down the coastline, just taking in the silence and the sounds of the ocean.

I turn to him and drop my eyes to the sand. "Luke…?"

"Yeah?" he says undoubtedly smiling, trying to catch my eyes with his.

"I want to break up." I say pretty confidently, looking up at his beautifully confused eyes.

"What?" he asks, my statement finally hitting him.

"I just…I don't want to be with you anymore…sorry…" I say coldly looking at him in the eyes. This hurt so much, I've never broke up with someone before, it always looked so easy.

He bites his lip, then looks away, "If that's what ye want." He says swallowing hard and brings his glare back to me.

"Sorry…" I say letting his sadness getting to me. He practically runs to his board and hops back into the ocean.

I see Lilly get out of the ocean and walk over to her towel. She dries her hair a little bit and I walk over.

"So…I'm single." I say sadly. She turns to me.

"You broke up with him here, right now?" she asks confused, like I did something wrong.

"Yeah." I say not knowing the problem. "When would've been the right time?" I ask coyly.

She smiles. "Just don't dump me like that." She says joking.

"Who said I wanted to go out with you anyway?" I joke back making her give me a puppy face. "I'm joking!" I say slapping her arm.

"Just making sure." She replies with a grin. I move closer to her.

"You really like these jeans?" I ask curiously.

"I love anything you wear." She says cutely staring into my eyes, paralyzing me.

All I want to do is kiss her. We turn and see Sky and Luke walking towards us.

"Hey Lil, we're gonna go to the shack, you down?" Sky specifically asks Lilly.

"I'm not that hungry, you guys go ahead." She replies. Sky gives me a death stare and walks to the car with Luke.

We stood there in bittersweet happiness.

"Can I come over?" she says realizing her predicament.

"Your clothes were in Sky's car?" I ask jokingly.

She nods, "Yeah, can I have a shower too?" she asks smiling, eyebrows raised.

"Sure. Can I get some cuddling?" I smile back at her. She laughs.

"If that's all you want…" she says slyly. I laugh looking away, then grin widely looking back at her.

(Sky and Luke sit at a table in the Shack with their drinks. Luke looks like a lost confused puppy)

"Dude, you guys dated for, what? Three weeks?" Sky says, taking a sip of his soda.

"That doesn't matteh, man. I really, really liked her and…..she just…dumped meh." Luke states and fidgets with his napkin.

"I don't know what to tell ye man." Sky says, looking around, then turns his attention back to the confused Luke. "I just hope she didn't break up with you for the reason I think she did. " he says with a slight smile.

"What?! What reason?" Luke asks like he's going to flip the table.

Sky tenses up realizing he maybe shouldn't have said anything. "I don't know man." He says trying to play it off. "You know, I just, I just think maybe she broke up with you for, for…."

"For who?" Luke says done with Sky's attempt to not say it.

"I think she may have broke up with you for…" Sky reinstates finishing with, " for my sister." He barely cohesively blurts out, his hand quick to grab his soda and look away.

Instead of raging, Luke thinks about it and almost too calmly stares off into nowhere.

"I know this is probably a dumb question but, are you alright? I don't want you to do some thi…" before Sky finishes his sentence, Luke gets up and starts walking for the door. "…crazy" Sky quickly gets up and catches up to him, Running in front of Luke who stops and looks at him.

"What are you doing?" Sky asks seriously.

"Do you think Mileh should beh with Lilleh?" Luke asks just as serious with some anger behind it.

Sky isn't sure what to say. "Dude…I…" Luke turns and walks away. Sky decides to let him cool off because he's not sure there's anything else he can do.

* * *

Lilly POV:

I don't think being with Miley will be anything like the other girls I've dated. She seems to be very gentle, an actual romantic, and until recently…very straight.

We went back to her house and she got me a towel for my shower, which I thought would lead to her coming in the bathroom, connected to her bedroom, her clothes on the floor and would maybe turn into…you know…shower sex.

But she didn't follow me into the shower or ask me to strip for her. She left clothes for me in the bathroom, I showered alone, and I walked out to see her on her bed watching some MTV show.

I finish squeezing the water out of my hair, she turns to me smiling an angelic smile.

"Enjoy your shower?" she asks sitting up Indian style.

"Yeah." I say getting a wave of unsureness. that I just shake it off.

I close her bedroom door and go on her bed next to her. I lie on my back to see if she'll do anything. She turns off the t.v. and lays on her back.

"So…we're dating?" she asks turning her body to face me. I turn to her.

"I would like that." I say, my lips forming a smile. "Maybe we should go on a date?" I suggest flirting.

"Are you going to ask me out?" she asks getting closer, grinning.

I make my way over to her mouth, and we make out. There's a knock on the door and Miley separates from me quickly and I sit up.

"Why is the…"her dad says coming into the room, his face lights into a smile. "Lilly! How have ya been? I haven't seen you in…awhile." He puts his hands on his hips.

I smile and put my hands on my lap. "Nice to see you too, Mr. S."

He smiles and looks at Miley, "Miley you should've told me Lilly, was gonna be here, I would've cooked something up."

Miley gives him a "sorry" shrug. Everybody just looks at each other. He senses he should leave the room and makes his way back to the door. "Well, come over tomorrow I'll make you some Ribs."

"Sounds good. It's always time for ribs." I say smiling politely back. He laughs, "I second that. Alright see ya'll later." It makes me laugh as he leaves the room and closes the door.

"I should head home anyway." I say getting up.

She crosses her arms. "yeah…"

I'm not sure whether to kiss or hug or do anything so I just make my way out the door and grab my wetsuit.

Sky's car was back at the house when I arrived. He was probably smoking or hanging out with Jess. I bring my board and wetsuit to the back and head in through the back door to see Sky sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey." I walk towards the fridge to grab something to eat.

He nods to acknowledge me and continues almost sighing, "Where were you? Miley's?" I turn to him with an orange in my hand.

"Yeah. What's up?" I ask, digging my thumb into the peel.

He gets up very abruptly and puts his hands on the counter, staring at me, he shakes his head.

"What?" I say putting my orange down on the counter behind me.

"What?" he says mimicking me, "Luke is my best friend and you took his girl. That's not fucking cool, Lil" He states harshly.

"I didn't take her, we want each other", I say honestly.

"Yeah, right, Lilly you take who ever you want." I go to speak as he cuts me off, "You've got some nerve." He says starting to pace. "You can't date Miley." He notices my clothes. "And you already slept with her?!?!"

"Skyler, I didn't…" he interrupts me yet again.

"I don't care." He blurts coldly meaningful, crossing his arms. "I'm cool with you being gay and Mom lets you be with tons of girls…"

"Tons of girls!? I've only been with three gir…" I contest.

"It doesn't matter Lilly. Miley's dad is a hard core Christian who might try to throw a Bible at you….and…and…Luke is probably finding a lead pipe to beat you with…Just…be with someone else."

I don't even say anything as I noticed how torn up this is making him.

I calm myself. "I realize you don't want to lose Luke, I do, and I did not sleep with Miley….I swear….but I don't know, I just…love her." He looks up at me and shakes her head.

He walks away out the front door, making sure to slam it.

I put my head in my hands and sigh. "Awesome" Mutters from my lips.

---------------------

You guys know it's never a paved road with this relationship. lol

Tell me what ye think!


End file.
